Asilia's Promise
by hananahjg
Summary: As the only one who can remember where her family came from and the real identity of herself and her brother, Asilia works diligently to protect her little brother. However, once the sword is pulled from the stone Asilia is left to not only fight for her brother, but for herself. A story where Arthur has a sister.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds were consuming her, unbearable to her young ears. Her mother's hand, usually soft and comforting, was nothing more than a painful grip. Her little legs struggled to keep up with her mother's frantic strides, as her family's attempt to escape became more desperate. Underneath her hastily thrown on travel clothes, she was sweltering from the fires that surrounded them. She was terrified, unable to comprehend her surroundings with her innocent big eyes. Her father led them, carrying her little brother, a barely identifiable lump beneath his thick furs. Her father's shouts were mute to her ears as she tripped and fell away from her family, her mother's grip on her hand failing. She cried in fear of being separated, as she quickly got up and tried to navigate her way back to her family, quickly becoming lost in the smoke and chaos. She froze, as an unknown man made his way towards her, sword coming out of his sheaf. Her body was paralyzed in fear, unable to move or run. Just as the sword was about to come down, she was yanked away, and the sword was met with another, a loud clash causing the man's sword to fly out of his hands. Unarmed, the unknown man ran away. She looked up, and saw that the person who yanked her away was her mother, and the other sword was that of her father. She felt tears course their way down her cheeks as her father bent down to cup her distressed face.

"Shhh my little knight," he said, "We need to move quickly. My dear, you must stay strong. Stay strong for your Da."

She looked up, her large naïve eyes radiating fear as the havoc surrounding them became louder, "Da, I'm scared." Her voice shook while she reached out and grabbed her father's hand.

"I know my little knight, but you are so brave. We need to go now." Her father reached out and tucked a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear.

"Uther," said her mother, her face lined with worry, "we have to hurry. He is getting closer."

Her father nodded, standing up and leading the group again. Her mother once again gripped her small hand and hurriedly followed.

The family made their way to the staircase that would lead them to the dock, their only chance of escape. As they approached, her father yelled for her mother to run ahead and prepare the skiff. She quickly ran after her mother, who had already untied the little boat and was waiting for the rest to catch up. When she reached her mother, she grabbed onto her mother's thick skirts and turned to see her father with her little brother race behind them. Even she, with her youth and inexperience, could see that they were not going to make it. Behind them, a large figure stood perched on top of a pitch black horse. This figure was massive and appeared to be made of stone and fire as if it had come from hell itself. It seconds, the beast took out a spear and violently threw it.

"Da!" She screamed, "Look out!"

Her father whipped around to face the beast, having the spear barely miss her brother. However, the spear had another target. With a thickening thunk, she heard the spear go through her mother. Turning, she felt time slow as she watched the light fade from her mother's eyes.

"Mama!" She screamed, gripping onto her mother's skirts tightly, as her mother's dead figure slowly fell backward, eventually freeing itself from her grip and falling into the water below. There was nothing she could do to deal with the shock of watching her mother die in front of her.

She continued looking at the spot where her mother had disappeared beneath the water when a tug on her sleeve distracted her thoughts. It was her brother, barely three years old, trying to drag his older sister to the skiff. It was then she heard her father's shouts and the clang of the battle occurring behind them.

"Run my son! Run my daughter!"

Snapping back to her senses she guided her little brother to the skiff, making sure he was secure before turning back to see her father.

Her father was fighting a losing battle. Based on the exhaustion on her father's face and the power of the beast he was fighting, she felt distress rise in her again knowing that her father would not make it out alive. Quickly seating herself next to her little brother, she watched the battle unfold. Hugging her little brother close, she prayed that by some luck her father would make it onto the skiff. The fighting was almost agonizing to watch, seeing her father become injured again and again. Then, her father was left kneeling on the ground, facing the children.

"Go," he said sharply, "now."

He then took the sword in his hand and threw it straight up in the air. She used all the strength her six-year-old body had to push the skiff away from the dock, obeying her father's orders. As the boat made its way away from the dock, she could hear her father's last words to them.

"I love you Arthur, my prince. I love you Asilia, my knight. Asilia, always protect your brother." His eyes were clouded with love for his children as he watched them float away from the danger. Then with a loud thud, the sword landing, piercing him all the way through.

As the skiff made its way farther and farther away, she couldn't help but watch as her father turns to stone then sink into the water, joining her mother. As the dock fell apart, she could feel the hate-filled eyes of the beast watch them whilst they floated away. She turned to her little brother wiped away the tears that had made their way down his cheeks. Bundling him up in his furs, she made a promise to herself that she would always uphold her father's words. Yes, this was a promise that Asilia Pendragon did not hesitate to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you like this! I don't own anything with King Arhtur: Legend of the Lost Sword and yeah.**

 **Just a heads up, I cannot guarantee consistent updates. BUT if you stick with my story, I promise you will not be disappointed! Thank you!**

 **-Juliet**

The sun did not wake Asilia. It rarely does anymore, not with the darkness that has been consuming the lands of Camelot, and the hour she normally rises. No, normally not even her brother stirs at this hour. She slowly crawled out of bed, jumping slightly at the sensation of the cold wooden floors making contact with her bare feet. Padding her way to the small window that crowded a wall of her minuscule bedroom, Asilia watched the indigo sky change for a few moments, leaving the window sill once she could barely make out the faintest streaks of orange to the east. She moved to the small basin in the corner and examined her face in the dirty mirror. The bruise from the day before was a sickly green on her sun-worn skin, matching the shade of the shadows under her eyes. Being the only female blacksmith in the city meant competition. Yesterday a drunk man who wanted her job attacked Asilia on her way home. However, all Asilia came home with was the bruise. The man, on the other hand, was in bad shape, Asilia's years of training with her dear friend George serving her well.

Asilia washed her face in the ice cold water from the pitcher she always kept underneath the basin. Looking back at the mirror the circles under her eyes had toned down a bit, but not the bruise. Asilia knew she would have to hide it from her brother. Although younger than herself, Arthur was extremely protective of his older sister. Asilia didn't want Arthur's often impulsive anger to get him in trouble. It happened often enough, but usually, his quick mouth would save his arse at the last second.

After styling her unruly dark hair to somewhat hide the bruise, Asilia swapped her thick off-white nightgown for her work clothes; a soot-stained grey smock, near black leggings, thick socks, and boots that had seen better days. Grabbing her soft leather pouch with her work supplies Asilia sneaked down the narrow stairs of her home, trying to avoid anyone who could be up. Making her way down to the kitchen, Asilia was unlucky. Leaning against the exit doorframe tying his shoes was none other than her brother Arthur. At the small stove Lucy, one of the women who had taken Asilia and Arthur in when their skiff had made its way to the city, was stoking the fire in an attempt to warm up some bread.

"What are you doing up so early?" Asilia inquired her brother, leaning against the other doorway.

"Good morning to you too," Arthur grumbled as he stood up.

"Good morning Arthur," Asilia said curtly, "Well?"

"Well…" Arthur said, hesitating, "I'm meeting up with the boys. Just some business, that's all."

Asilia was not at all convinced, rolling her eyes at her brother. Taking her attention away from Arthur, Asilia smiled at her mother-figure. "Good morning Lucy, how are you this morning?"

Lucy just smiled as she stood up to face Asilia, "Well, exhausted can't explain it enough. Your brother here wouldn't stop pestering me because he was hungry."

Asilia softly laughed, "Even at 24, he still acts like he is 4."

"Aye," Lucy said, adding her own laughter to the mixture, "But a noble one nonetheless."

Arthur gave a sheepish smile as he picked off the bread from the stove but quickly dropping it back due to its heat. At this, Asilia laughed again at her brother's stupidity.

"Nice job you geezer. Way to use the esteemed brain of yours."

Lucy smiled once again, before turning to Arthur to pat him on the cheek, similar to how a mother would to her child.

"Excuse me Lia, but I would like to make my way to the kitchen," said a kind voice behind Asilia.

Asilia, recognizing the voice, quickly jumped out of the way and greeted the woman, "Of course Bella, pardon me for choosing to stand in the way."

Bella made her way into the kitchen, the older woman planting a kiss on Asilia's forehead.

"Good morrow Lia, Lucy, Arthur. Now, what wakes you at this absurdly early hour?"

Lucy just grumbled, "Ask the princeling."

Asilia answered with, "Why Bella, you know I am usually awake earlier than this. Just this morning a baboon has decided to join me."

With a sly smile, Arthur responded, "Why Lia, don't say that about Lucy she was just keeping me company."

The women in the room laughed and Asilia soon joined in, but not after throwing an obscene hand gesture her brother's direction. The women bid their farewells and exited the kitchen the same way Bella had entered. After, Asilia made her way across the kitchen, snatched a piece of bread that was supposed to be her brother's, and stood next to Arthur on the opposite side of the doorframe.

"Hope you don't mind I take a piece of your breakfast," Asilia said running a hand through her brother's pale hair.

"Nah, not at all," said Arthur. The expression on Arthur's face then changed, from playful and mischievous to one full of concern.

Asilia stiffened at her brother's reaction, knowing that he noticed the bruise. She quickly reached up to hide the bruise, but her brother grabbed her hand first. The look in his eyes was stern and concerned.

"Oi," he said softly, "what's this?"

"Nothing bad, just something from work," Asilia quickly said as her gaze met her brother's troubled one, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Arthur took a deep breath, "Who did this?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"Blimey Lia," said Arthur with a pleading expression, "that's the second time this week alone you have come home with something. And it's only Thursday! It aint right for people to be treating you that way."

Asilia placed a comforting hand on her brother's cheek while choosing her next words carefully, "I am much safer there than in the brothel with Lucy, Bella, and the others. You know that. For someone of my stature where I am right now is the best place for me."

Arthur sighed, "I know, and that is what angers me. That because of our prostitute mother and bastard father our lives are already chosen for us."

Asilia bit her tongue, knowing the life already chosen for herself and her brother is to be very different than Arthur imagined. Being the only one to fully remember the night they lost their parents, Asilia kept it a secret from Arthur in an attempt to protect him from those who wish him murdered. Forcing a smile, Asilia whispered, "You will be successful and rich one day, just as you hope. And the girls will be safe from the men who abuse them. And your friends will no longer have to worry about where their next meal is coming from. I promise you this."

Arthur sighed, "Love you, Lia."

This time Asilia's smile was genuine, "I love you so much more than you could ever imagine."

Arthur gave Asilia a strong hug before leaving the house. Asilia quickly followed but began walking the opposite direction towards the blacksmith.

The sun was fully starting to rise when Asilia arrived at the smithy. Upon arrival, she quickly slipped on her thick leather apron and gloves. She was the first one there, nothing out of ordinary since the owner of the blacksmith was normally hung-over and arrived late. Sure enough, Asilia was already well into an order by the time Jorgen, the head of the blacksmith, arrived. He was evidently suffering a hangover, just as Asilia had predicted.

"Oi, Jorgen, looking a bit out of sorts eh?" Asilia asked jokingly.

Jorgen chuckled as he grabbed his work clothes, "The Kind Kings was bustling with lovely ladies last night, I'll tell you that."

"No wonder you trousers seem a little rustled."

"Eh!" Jorgen exclaimed, his expression turning slightly offended "Watch that tongue of yours!"

"Oof, sorry boss," Asilia muttered sarcastically, as she resumed to pounding a hunk of hot metal to resemble a hammer.

Paying no heed to Asilia's apologies, Jorgen quickly got down to business, his charismatic self, becoming rigid, "How many orders are up?"

"13," Asilia quickly replied knowing the reprimands to come.

"Bloody hell Lia! 13?"

"I'm working on them as fast as I can," Asilia mumbled. Based on Jorgen's rather quick changing personality, she knew very well where this conversation was going.

"Fast isn't fast enough. We are far too behind than I would like. If you were a man, I bet you my sales would increase tenfold!" Jorgen's voice was quickly getting louder and louder, "Women have no place in a man's world, you bitch! You should be groveling at my knees in gratitude for this job! Most women your stature belong in the brothels."

Asilia played the role Jorgen expected her to play, by painting fear on her face. It was easier to go along with Jorgen than stand up to him, something Asilia learned from past bruises. Inside Asilia knew she had nothing to fear, that because of Jorgen's constantly changing emotions he would most likely be back to his normal self in an hour or so. She just had to stick it out until then.

"Well then!" Jorgen was roaring now, "Where's your respect?"

Playing the part she had so frequently practiced, Asilia got on her knees and gripped Jorgen's shirt, "Apologies Master, I will be more efficient next time."

Jorgen looked disgusted and shoved Asilia back, her head hitting the workbench. Taking a few deep breaths Jorgen grumbled, "You best behave now. You is lucky to have this job and you better know it," Jorgen then took off his apron and slammed his gloves on the ground, "I'm gonna be at the pub. Don't you bother me one bit with your petty excuses."

Internally rolling her eyes, Asilia sweetly responded, "I would never think of it, Master."

With that, Jorgen shuffled off. Asilia knew that she probably wouldn't see him for the rest of the day and that tomorrow he would come to work still drunk. The hangover days Asilia could act along with. The drunk days were more difficult.

When Jorgen was out of sight, Asilia got back up and went back to work, ignoring the throbbing from when her head hit the workbench. Occurrences such as these were quite normal for her. Years at work have taught Asilia how to play the part men expect her to be in order to protect herself and her job. She knew when to pick her battles. Asilia's thoughts were distracted as she mindlessly pounded over and over again on varying pieces of metal in an attempt to speed up production without sacrificing quality. Although Jorgen took all the credit, Asilia made most of the products, the occasional sword being her specialty. However in these parts of town not many have the funds necessary to purchase one. Mallets or hammers are the most common.

Asilia's strong arms and shoulders had barely begun to tire as the sun crept down. When most of the sky was black Asilia began to close up shop. By the time she finished, it was night time. Grabbing her back and cloak Asilia began her walk home. As a woman in a man's job, walking by herself on a dark evening, Asilia knew how dangerous the streets were. But many years of training with George she knew how to care for herself. As a result, Asilia never felt scared when walking alone at night. Cautious, always. But scared, no.

The walk home was going well until Asilia passed a local pub. She almost always struck trouble here, and tonight was no different.

"Look at that fine thing," an unknown man called out to her, "she deserves a special place on this lap." All around him men began laughing and calling out to Asilia as well.

All too familiar with this behavior, Asilia ignored their comments and kept on walking.

"There she goes," another man said, "Ignoring us. How rude!"

"Best we teach her a lesson," yet another man growled.

"Hey missy, get that pretty arse of yours over here," the first man demanded.

Asilia continued to ignore them as she picked up her pace away from them. From behind her, Asilia heard the screeching of stools as the men got up and began walking towards her. Asilia only walked faster.

"Aww, look how scared she is," one of the men cooed.

"Come on missy, make this easier for yourself. You'll feel safe in my arms,"

Asilia looked around for an alley to dart into as she heard them come closer and closer. She has dealt with men like them before. She didn't realize how close they were until one grabbed her bag.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at the one who had grabbed her. In the time she had stopped moving, the other men had caught up and begun circling her. There were four of them total, all drunk.

"Missy we just want to play," the third man called out.

"Come inside with us, we'll have lots of fun," said another.

"Look at that figure," mumbled the fourth man.

Asilia gripped her cloak tighter as she prepared to dart. The second she saw an opening she darted from the group. However, despite their drunken haze, they were able to grab Asilia's long hair, causing her to be jerked back and stumble over someone's set of feet. Asilia cringed at the back of her head smacked against the knee of one of the men.

"Think we got her now, eh?" one of them jeered.

"Look at that angel face," said another as he bent down to stroke Asilia's cheek.

Before the man could lay a finger on her, Asilia's own hand darted out and grabbed the man's hand in a vice grip. He yelped in sudden pain and surprise.

"Don't touch me," Asilia growled as she glared the man down.

The other men began laughing, not taking Asilia's words seriously.

 _There loss_ , Asilia thought.

Then, two of the men heaved Asilia up and pinned her against the nearby wall. Asilia grimaced at the alcohol on their breath. One of them had the audacity to attempt to grope Asilia's breast.

Quickly, Asilia brought up her knee and struck the man in the crotch. His howls confused the other three men, for it was too dark to see much at all. In their confusion, Asilia reached up and grabbed the wrists of one of the men holding her against the wall. Before the man could even react she used her strength to bend his wrists back until a sickening _snap_ filled the air. As the man howled in agony, the second man who was holding her against the wall let go and swung a punch. Anticipating the attack, Asilia ducked and heard the _thump_ of the man's fist hitting the nose of his broken-wristed comrade. She then slammed her foot and the puncher's foot, shoving him against the wall where he collapsed from the impact.

However, the fourth man was now in the fight. His punch took Asilia out of surprise hitting her squarely in the stomach. She gasped as she felt the air be hit of her, unable to move fast enough as the fourth man swung again, this time hitting Asilia's jaw. Amidst the stars now flickering in Asilia's vision, Asilia rammed her strong shoulders into the fourth man, catching him by surprise and shoving him against a nearby stone wall. Asilia heard his head slam against the wall and let him fall when he slumped in an unconscious stupor.

As Asilia began to run away, the first man she had struck in the crotch grabbed her from behind, heaving her up in the air from her armpits. Before the man could do anything more, Asilia jammed her leg back, hitting the man in the chest. He dropped her, and Asilia took off running. She didn't dare to look back, instead, she took satisfaction in the groans of the four men she had just defeated.

Once certain she was out of sight, Asilia slowed to a walk and assessed her injuries. She could already feel the bruise on her face beginning to form, and certainly, a similar bruise would eventually appear on her gut, but nothing major. Asilia readjusted her cloak and her bag as she began making her way back to the brothel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, and a shorter chapter as a result. Finding time is just a hassle. But anyways, I hope this chapter is worth it! Mostly fluff this time, but we do get to see some different sides of Asilia and her relationship with her brother a little more (?). I apologize in advance for any mistakes, especially involving grammar. Not everyone is perfect :)**

 **Anyways, I don't own this movie or the characters, AT ALL.**

 **Also, I don't own the song. (But bonus points to whoever can guess where it is from)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Juliet**

As the familiar building came into view, Asilia turned into the alley to reach the back entrance. It was dangerous for a woman who was not a prostitute to enter at night. Asilia entered from the kitchen door to find the kitchen full of people. Arthur was there, along with his close friends Back Lack and Wet Stick. Blue, Back Lack's son, was curled up by the stove sleeping.

"Good evening gentlemen," Asilia said. She hoped to make these pleasantries quick in order to avoid Arthur seeing her new bruise.

"Evening Lia," responded Back Lack followed by a greeting from Wet Stick.

"So what troubles did you all get into today?" inquired Asilia with a small smile on her face.

"Why Lia," said Wet Stick, "Us? Trouble? Now come on, that's absurd."

Asilia laughed, knowing all too well the mischief the men are far too capable of. She was curious, however, as to why Arthur had yet to speak or even look up from the papers he was reading, "Oi Arthur, no hellos for your favorite sister?"

Finally, Arthur looked up and gave a forced smile, "Well you are my only sister."

Confused by Arthur's short, lifeless response Asilia asked his comrades, "Eh, what's his issue?"

"I don't know," said Back Lack, "he's been this way all day."

"Aye," agreed Wet Stick, "been a bit of a pansy today,"

Arthur just grumbled something inaudible to the rest of them.

"What'd you say?" asked Asilia, hoping to poke her younger brother into giving some form of reaction, "Oh, I'd love to hear it."

Wet Stick quickly caught on, "Say it again, I ain't hear you."

"Look at him go, I think it was a lady," teased Asilia, "Is someone jealous? Oooo, or was someone told no?"

With over exaggerated dramatics Wet Stick continued, "Oh dear me, was our sweet princeling told no?" After, he burst into laughter.

"Just shut it already," growled Arthur.

"Oh look," said Asilia, "it speaks,"

"Enough," Arthur said sternly.

Wet Stick continued laughing, "It must have been a lady for him to give us a reaction like that!"

"Oh stop it would you!" Arthur yelled as he jumped to his feet, glowering at Asilia and Wet Stick. Back Lack just sat silently as he observed the others.

Asilia said monotone and sarcastically, "oh look. A reaction."

Arthur turned his glare to specifically target Asilia as he took a step closer to her, "What's your boss' name?"

"Excuse me?" Asilia said, unsure how to answer the out-of-the-blue question.

"You heard me," Arthur said daringly, "the man who you work for at the smithy."

"Jorgen," Asilia responded simply, and then hesitantly asked, "Why?"

Rather than responding, Arthur merely took a deep breath as though he was trying to control his temper.

"Oh no, you are not going to ask me a question and not provide a response. Why do you want to know?" Asilia tried to hide her confusion with sass.

"Nothing you need to know," Arthur said tightly.

At this, Asilia quickly became annoyed, "He is my boss Arthur, and that means this has something to do with my work. Now, once again, why do you ask Arthur?"

"I ask because of events that occurred today. Happy?" Arthur's response was quick, with a tone that Asilia did not appreciate.

"No," Asilia said sternly, "I am not happy. I am displeased with the content of your response and the tone of which it was given. Arthur, answer my question fully now. All I said when I walked in was a simple 'good evening' and you chose to be a prick about everything," Asilia could feel her temper rising, "and now you obviously are frustrated, then proceed to ask a vague question about my boss, and when I question why you give an even vaguer answer. If you still are a leech about the bruise of this morning, then that's your problem. Now if you excuse me, answer why you want to know. I have had a rather long day and don't want to deal with you if you're going to act like a child."

"Oi," said Back Lack, "take it easy Lia. You be letting your temper get the better of you."

"Oh now you wish to get in this Back Lack," Asilia retorted, "silent this entire time, and now you choose to get in it?"

"Lia," said Arthur, "Lay off!"

"No! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Goddamnit Lia, you really want to know!" Arthur stared down his sister, curling and uncurling his fists.

Asilia simply said, strangely calmly, "Yes,"

Arthur still would not answer Asilia. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, as the siblings stared each other down. Back Lack and Wet Stick watched in silence, as the siblings appeared to have a silent battle. Eventually, Arthur was the first to break the silence, grumbling something inaudible before storming out of the kitchen. After Arthur left, Asilia allowed herself to relax.

"What the hell was that Lia?" Wet Stick asked.

Asilia knew something was bothering her brother, but she didn't know what. Therefore she slowly answered Wet Stick with, "I… I don't know."

"Well I hope he snaps out of it," said Back Lack, "We have work to do in a few minutes."

"Do you need me to watch Blue?" asked Asilia, looking at the boy still sleeping by the stove.

Back Lack nodded, "Aye, that would be good."

"Ha, good luck," said Wet Stick, "that boy is a mountain of trouble. Back Lack had me watch him for ten minutes, and already the boy ran off."

"You lost Blue?" Asilia asked, trying to keep her teasing nature at bay.

"Ah," hesitantly began Wet Stick, "well, I ain't lose him, that's for sure. He just disappeared from my attention,"

Back Lack burst out laughing, "You lost him, you know you did."

"Awe, my poor Blue," Asilia said, walking to the stove and kneeling next to the somehow still sleeping boy.

"Besides Wet Stick," said Back Lack, "Lia has practically raised Blue. I ain't got any idea why you are worrying."

"Oof Lia," Wet Stick said with a smile, "No wonder that boy has some issues,"

The three of them laughed for a moment in response.

"Well," said Back Lack, "best we be going then. That brother of yours is probably far ahead by now. Thanks for watching Blue again,"

"Nah," said Asilia, "he's better company than you all anyways," she laughed a little.

Back Lack retorted with something about how Wet Stick was the worse company, but at that point, Asilia had stopped listening. She positioned the sleeping Blue so that his head was on her lap, and she was leaning against the wall. While the two men continued their jeering, Asilia stroked the boy's hair as he slept.

Asilia had raised Blue. Back Lack and Wet Stick had been best friends with her and her brother for as long as Arthur could remember. Back Lack's girlfriend, Muriel, had become part of the group too when she was still alive. After Muriel's family disowned her when she and Back Lack were expecting Blue out of wedlock, Muriel had come to live with them in the brothel. Her death during childbirth was hard on everyone, especially Back Lack who now had to raise a child on no money. Asilia had not yet begun fully working at the time, and while the men would go out to do their trade, Asilia would watch Blue. To the young boy, Asilia was the closest thing to mother he had ever had. To Asilia, her love for Blue was extremely strong. Nearly a decade later, Blue was growing to be a spitting image of Muriel. His big blue eyes, hence his name, were the exact same as Muriel's.

"Oi, Lia, we're going now," said Wet Stick, snapping Asilia out of her thoughts.

"Well then go on," said Asilia with a smile, "just don't bring any law enforcement home this time."

"Hey! That was only twice!" exclaimed Wet Stick, while Back Lack was leaving the kitchen.

"Eleven times actually," said Asilia a matter-of-factly, "you always forget about the fish story. Each individual person counts."

"Oh, yea, I did forget the fishy story."

"Exactly. Now go on! Back Lack has already left," laughed Asilia as she gave a genuine smile.

Wet Stick rushed out after Back Lack, leaving Asilia alone in the kitchen with Blue. It was silent, the only sound being the crackle of the dying fire in the small stove. Somehow, in all the silence, Blue began to stir.

"Lili, that you?" mumbled the barely awake child.

Asilia smiled and the nickname Blue had just for her. He was the only one allowed to call her something other than 'Lia'.

"Yes," softly responded Asilia, "it's me."

"It's cold down here," he sleepily complained.

Asilia softly laughed as she brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Then how about we go up, and get you under some covers?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much Lili," Blue looked up at Asilia, obviously struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Well, come on then. You're too big for me to carry all the way up the stairs," Asilia slowly helped Blue stand up, before getting up herself and taking Blue's hand in her own. Together they made their way up the stairs, and down the hallway to Asilia's bedroom. She helped a sleepy Blue put on a set of nightclothes that she kept at the brothel because rather often Blue would spend the night.

Afterward, she helped Blue get into the bed, making sure the young boy was snug underneath the blankets before climbing in next to him. Once in bed, Blue took up his normal position of curling next to Asilia and burying his head in the crook of her elbow.

"Lili," murmured Blue.

"Yes Blue," Asilia whispered back.

"Can you sing me a song?"

Asilia smiled, and placed a kiss on Blue's head, "Of course,"

Asilia began to sing the only lullaby she knew, taught to her by her mother. She would sit next to her mother and listen to her mother sing it to Arthur when he was a baby. After her parent's death, she would often sing it to Arthur whenever he was scared. Asilia closed her eyes, and let the song flow out of her.

 _Hush now, my dear_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long-lost lullabies_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me?_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

When she opened her eyes, Blue was once again sound asleep. She placed a kiss on his cheek and readjusted the covers. She stared at the ceiling and prayed. She didn't know to whom, or what, or how. Rather, she wished and gave gratitude, and hoped.

"Please, whatever is out there? Protect my family. I will do anything, just keep them safe,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it has been a while**

 **Hopefully, a new chapter will help! Yep, as I have said before, I cannot guarantee consistent updates (all the more reason why you should follow this story (: ) but I will never stop updating without telling you!**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a quick disclaimer, I am keeping the plot of the movie relatively the same, but the exact conversations won't always be identical to what is actually said in the movie. So, yeah.**

 **Thank you soooo much for all those who have favorited/followed this story! This is my first fanfic, so it really means a lot to me to see that people are reading an enjoying my story. Please review! Those are the best to read!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Juliet**

 **p.s. the formatting with this chapter is really weird in comparison to past chapters. I don't know how to change it.**

 **p.p.s. I don't own anything except Asilia. wooo!**

The pitter-patter of feet was what woke Asilia up. She shot up in bed, to some it may seem like an exaggerated reaction but for Asilia is was a habit. It was still night outside, and strangely silent. Letting her eyes adjust, Asilia noticed that the noise was simply Blue, for he was out of bed and walking towards the door.

"Blue," Asilia asked, "What are you doing? It's still the middle of the night,"

"Something is going on downstairs," he whispered as he continued to make his way towards the door.

"Blue, wait," Asilia began getting out of bed too, "what did you hear?"

"Someone was banging on the door downstairs, by the brothel," he said as he turned to face Asilia, "Didn't you hear it?"

Asilia had always been a light sleeper. Throughout the brothel, everyone knew that if something were to happen during the night, Asilia would hear it. Not having heard anyone banging on the door, Asilia became alert, "No. I didn't,"

"Someone was banging on the damned-"

"Language," Asilia said out of habit.

"Sorry," Blue said before continuing, "Someone was banging on the brothel entrance, and there was a lot of light outside for a moment. Then I heard the door open, and the light disappeared."

Someone was in the brothel. And at this hour for someone to knock was abnormal. Even by this time of night, most of the drunks had already made their way home. This made Asilia cautious. She slipped on her house flats, a simple work dress and old robe over her thin nightdress, and instructed Blue, "Don't you go anywhere, you hear?"

"But Lili-,"

"No complains. I don't know what is going on downstairs. You are staying up here. Understand?"

"Lili…"

"Nothing out of you," Asilia responded as she began making her way out of the room. Then as an afterthought, she said, "But I hear that Arthur's room is right above the kitchens,"

Blue smiled, knowing exactly what Asilia meant. Asilia smiled back and left the room to go investigate.

Nimbly making her way down the stairs and past the kitchen, and eating room, Asilia froze outside the door leading to the brothel. Pressing her ear against the door, Asilia spent a few moments listening. The first was that of Arthur. This made Asilia suspicious, because she though him along with Wet Stick and Back Lack were off doing business, not staying in the brothel.

He said, "Slow down mate before you trip up,"

Based on the loud clanging of metal that was storming the brothel, and the silence of the clients, Asilia assumed those who were entering the brothel were Backlegs.

The two groups continued to bicker, until a familiar voice told the Backlegs to, "Get out,"

Asilia found the voice to be very familiar and quickly identified it as Jack's Eye, the leader of the Backlegs that patrolled their neighborhood. Asilia then stepped out from the back area and entered the brothel.

Arthur was the first to address her, "Lia, what are you doing here?"

"Good question Arthur," Asilia said while intently staring at her brother.

Arthur was quick to understand Asilia's annoyance with him.

"The real question we should be asking," Continued Asilia as she directed her gaze to the captain, "is why you are here, Jack?"

"What brings you to this establishment?" asked Arthur, as he stood defensively with his arms crossed over his chest.

"There are flares of the resistance springing up," mysteriously said Jack's Eye, "we are looking for a wanted man. He recently escaped our barges. His trail brings us here,"

"C'mon Jack, you know we don't mess with that stuff," Arthur said.

"You don't mind if we look around then?" asked Jack's Eye.

In response Arthur merely opened his arms, gesturing for them to go ahead.

"Look around," said Jack's Eye, "he would be bleeding, he was shot by an arrow during his escape."

Asilia looked around the brothel, being very familiar with the best hiding places. After looking through a few places, she moved towards the walls of the building, where the shadows of the beams could hide anyone. It was here Asilia and saw a man hidden behind a pillar, blood dripping from his hand. Being very discreet, she slowly made her way over to him and examined his face. She almost gasped when she realized who it was, but quickly covered it with a cough. The angular face and beady gaze were all that Asilia needed to see.

The man hidden behind the pillar was none other than Sir William, otherwise known as Goosefat Bill.

"Uncle William, I keep on missing," whined Asilia as she lowered her little bow in disappointment.

"Now come on Asi, you're still a wee girl. It is incredible that at your age you can fire an arrow, to begin with," said Goosefat Bill, as he bent down next to the small girl.

"Lookie here," he said as he helped Asilia string another arrow, "pull the arrow all the way back, as though you wanted to tickle that ear of yours,"

Asilia did as Goosefat Bill said, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Relax Asi, relax," cooed Goosefat.

Asilia took a deep breath, allowing herself to release the tension in her body.

"Perfect," said Goosefat, "now concentrate all you can on the target. Don't let yourself become distracted. Release quickly, but gently. The arrow is a babe, the target its cradle,"

Asilia was as intensely focused as she could be, before releasing the arrow. It was as if time had impossibly slowed down as she watched the arrow soar. Its flight seemed to go on forever until all Asilia could hear was the satisfying clunk of the arrow piercing the target. When Asilia came back to reality, she realized that her arrow had almost hit the center.

"Uncle William, I did it! I did it!" cried Asilia as she jumped up and down in glee.

"Well done Asilia," said Goosefat as he ruffled her curly hair.

"Asilia!" called out a voice from the distance, "Where are you?"

"She's with me, Your Highness!" Goosefat Bill yelled in response.

Eventually, Uther Pendragon came to view. Upon seeing her father, Asilia raced over to greet him, eager to share with him her accomplishments.

"Da, Da, Da!" Asilia bounced with excitement.

"What my little knight?" he replied as he bent down and scooped Asilia into his arms.

"I hit the target, I really did this time!"

"Indeed she did," said Goosefat Bill while he walked over to greet the King.

"Sir William, how do you fare today?" asked Uther. He shook the other man's hand.

"As well as I could be, your majesty. I was on my way to the meeting when your rather determined daughter asked for me to help her with her archery," he gave the King a hearty smile, before giving a quick customary bow.

"Nonsense Sir William, we have already discussed this," Uther clapped his free hand on Goosefat's back, "friends shouldn't have to bow to kings,"

"Oh you do have a point," said Goosefat, "then maybe in return you could drop the 'Sir William' for I'm still just Goosefat Bill,"

"Do I have to call you Goose Fat Bill?" innocently asked Asilia in her father's arms, "Because I don't think you're fat, and Mama says to call other's fat is mean,"

Uther and Goosefat Bill laughed, before quickly reassuring that Asilia wouldn't have to call him Goosefat Bill.

"Oh, ok," cheerfully said Asilia before wiggling down from Uther's arms, "I'm going to go now. Mama said I could teach Arthur how to walk,"

"Now now Asilia," Uther said gently, "Arthur is still a babe,"

"I know," Asilia said matter-of-factly, "but Mama said that when babes learn to walk, they're not babes anymore. When Arthur learns how to walk, he won't be a babe anymore, so then he can't cry anymore,"

Once again the two men laughed as Asilia scampered off to the castle, with a head full of determination.

It had been years since Asilia had last seen her uncle-figure, but Asilia was still able to easily recognize him.

Goosefat stared at Asilia, knowing she had found him. His eyes went wide in surprise as well, but only for a second. Asilia barely caught it and hoped it meant that he recognized her. Asilia took a step closer in an effort to perhaps speak to him, but Arthur saw him first. Asilia stared at Goosefat in devastation, knowing that Arthur wouldn't let him escape. Goosefat Bill too, understood. Asilia gave Arthur a pleading look hoping that he would say nothing, but she could tell from his hard gaze that his mind was set.

"At what happens to those who work with the resistance?" asked Arthur, still glancing at Goosefat.

"They're treated like criminals," Jack curtly said, "They get arrested for going against the king."

"And," Arthur continued, "what about those who harbor said criminals?"

"They are treated the same as the criminal themselves," responded Jack's Eye a matter-of-factly.

"I don't think you're welcome here mate," Arthur said as he fully turned to face Goosefat.

Instantly Goosefat lunged out, attempting to perhaps disable Arthur and make a run for it, but to no avail. In seconds, Arthur managed to defeat William, and held him down while a few Backlegs roughly bound Goosefat's wrists with a coarse rope. All Asilia could do was watch. Getting involved would either make things worse for Goosefat, or her family.

Eventually, the black-clad soldiers marched Goosefat out of the brothel, until there was only Jack left.

"We need to talk," Jack's rough voice growled, "far too many things have been happening in this establishment,"

At this, Asilia was curious and nervous. The anxious feeling of having Arthur be discovered as the rightful heir to the throne always loomed over Asilia's head. She wanted to figure out what was going on, and soon.

"Of course," gruffly said Arthur.

Then the lot- Arthur, Asilia, Back Lack, Wet Stick, and Jack's Eye- made their way to the eating area, a small closed-off room between the brothel and the kitchen, normally used as extra storage.

"Oi Asilia," Arthur said, "close the door behind you,"

"Why don't ya get us something to eat?" asked Jack, "Besides, it aint right for a woman to be involved with this. Ya might be too delicate," he then laughed, as if expecting for the others to join in.

Asilia stiffened at the comment, her face remaining placid. She was far too used to the comments. Her response was cold and serious, almost threatening. "Just because I don't have a prick, Jack, doesn't mean that I am as timid as a doe. It'll be best if you get that through your thick skull; otherwise, you might not have one. I'm not going anywhere,"

"Oi Arthur, ya best teach your sister some manners. It aint right for women to feel the need to run them tongue like that," Jack stared at Asilia strangely.

"Let it be Jack," Arthur sternly said, "Lia isn't going anywhere,"

"Fine, but be careful is all I'm saying. Some men would cut her tongue in an instant,"

"Jack," Asilia began, "there's no need to be referring to me in that manner. I'm right here,"

Jack's Eye groaned in frustration, "I aint be talking to you,"

"Oi, I said let it be," Arthur stared down Jack, "Now out there, what the hell was that? What's going on Jack?"

Jack's Eye took a long glance at everyone in the room, directly avoiding eye contact with Asilia. He then took a deep breath and began, "The man in the brothel tonight was none other than the infamous Goosefat Bill,"

"Goosefat Bill?" asked Wet Stick in surprise and shock, "The Goosefat Bill?"

"Who the hell is 'Goosefat Bill'?" asked Arthur, his facial expressions annoyed.

"A rebel scum," spat Jack, "A criminal. And he was in your brothel. This doesn't look good for you Arthur. Your name's been poppin' up a lot up where I am,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. It's been a while.**

 **Welp.**

 **Hey everyone, Issa me. Yeah... after how many months? Sorry about that. BUT here's a new chapter :)**

 **Thank you so much for the people who have been following this story. Honestly, with my lack of consistency that may be the best way to make sure you don't miss a new chapter.**

 **Please review the story! Even if it's just a smiley face, or 'please update' I really appreciate it.**

 **That's all for this chapter, folks. See you next time!**

 **\- Juliet**

 **(I don't own anything, except for Asilia. (I wish I did though))**

"In what circles," asked Back Lack.

"My mum's sewing circle," sarcastically replied Jack, "I'm a Blackleg sergeant, stupid. What circles do you think?" then Jack directed his attention to Arthur, and asked, "Now, tell me a story about a girl called Lucy, a Viking called Greybeard, and some rebel graffiti dirtying these walls,"

"Are you writing a book?" joked Asilia.

"I wasn't asking you, girl," grumbled Jack.

"Oi, don't speak to her that way," quickly added Arthur.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Jack said, "Tell me. Every detail."

Arthur glanced at everyone in the room, allowing for a moment of silence. Then he simply said, "We had a quiet word with a couple of Vikings."

Asilia's eyebrows went up in surprise and confusion. _Why on earth are there Vikings on their turf?_

Arthur's explanation didn't satisfy Jack.

"I said from the beginning, the very beginning,"

"I woke up," bluntly said Arthur.

"Then?" inquired Jack.

"I got dressed an' went downstairs. Lucy was up too, she made me breakfast. Asilia came down to go to work, Bella came down too. I left. I went to the market, bought some food, got the daily report from my friends here, then came home. I took a quick nap, went downstairs, I saw the girls. Lucy was missing."

"She's a good girl," said Back Lack.

"A nice girl," confirmed Wet Stick.

"A good friend," added Asilia.

"She works here," said Arthur.

"Then?" Jack asked once again.

"Then," began Arthur, "me and the lads took care of a bit of business, bit of housekeeping."

"Then?" persisted Jack.

"Then we heard George had trouble again last night,"

"Which George?" asked Jack, "King George? Angry George? George of the Dragon? Be clear, Arthur,"

"Our George," clarified Back Lack.

"Kung-Fu George," added Wet Stick.

"Chinese George," said Asilia, knowing who they were talking about.

"Yes and George told us that he had some trouble with the Vikings," said Arthur.

"Hold up, hold up. Back up," said Jack, "Are you sure you didn't see someone else before you saw George?"

Arthur glanced at his comrades and Asilia, thinking for an answer to the sergeant's question. Asilia felt slightly uneasy with where this story was headed and became nervous for Arthurs's well-being. She had never heard of Vikings in their part of town, but she did know that King Vortigern had invited some to Londinium, for reasons unknown to her.

After a couple moments, Arthur's memory came back to him as he clapped his hands and said, "We saw Mike,"

"Mike the Spike? Kosher Mike? Which Mike?" quickly asked Jack.

"Blimey," exclaimed Asilia, "you're giving me a headache with all these questions, and I ain't even the one answering them!"

Jack glared at Asilia, obviously wanting to say something.

"Flat-nose Mike," cut in Back Lack, "he was trafficking furs through our vicinity without paying a commission,"

"Where did you put the money?" asked Jack.

"What money?" Wet Stick simply inquired.

"Money?" also said Back Lack, acting confused.

"We ain't got money," added Asilia, knowing that their wealth had to remain a secret from others.

"Did you hide it with the rest of your coffers?"

"You're all over the place," Arthur said, annoyed, "You can't keep your questions in a straight line. I'm trying to tell a story here and you keep interrupting.

"Anyway, I don't have any coffers. Once you've taken your share, and I've looked after the week and needy, I'm left broke,"

"What about you, eh?" Jack interrogated Asilia, "Don't you work too? What about your money?"

"I don't make enough money to have coffers Jack," Asilia innocently said, "besides; any money that I make goes to the girls,"

"We ain't got money," added Arthur.

Dropping the topic of money, Jack said, "Mike and the furs,"

"So we're back to that story, are we now, Jack?" said Arthur.

"Did he pay?" demanded Jack, ignoring Arthur's annoyance.

"'Course he paid," said Back Lack, "He's a good boy, that Mike,"

Finally fed up, Arthur asked, "What is this about, Jack?"

"Rebel graffiti. A young boy, your boy. Blue boy," Jack said, turning his attention to Back Lack.

"And he's a very good boy," Asilia quickly said, "Don't start getting the wrong end of the stick, Jack," Inside, she was very worried to how Blue fit into all of this.

"He's an upstanding citizen," agreed Arthur, "now, should we go back to George, and the trouble with the Vikings?"

"Fine. What did George say?"

"The Vikings had their head's up their arses. They hurt Lucy," grumbled Arthur.

Asilia became worried for Lucy, for she was hearing about this for the first time along with Jack.

"That can't happen, Jack," explained Wet Stick.

"That can never happen, Jack," Back Lack and Asilia said at almost the exact same time.

"She's my friend, Jack, so they had to sort it out," Arthur sternly informed Jack.

"They had been warned, so they had to pay," seriously said Wet Stick.

"How did you get money from a Viking?" asked Jack.

"You ask him for it," matter-of-factly said Arthur.

"You were unarmed. You just walked in there and asked them for it?"

"That's right Jack," said Arthur, "and they gave it to me.

"They were trying on furs. The same furs, as it happens, that flat-nosed Mike tried to hide from us.

"Old Greybeard banged on for a bit, and I grew quite annoyed, Jack. So I put a blade to his throat,"

"If you were unarmed, where'd you find the blade to put to his throat?" questioned Jack.

"Well, I borrowed it from his big, silly mate after Back Lack put an arrow through his lard-loving thigh," bluntly answered Arthur. Then he shrugged and said, "That's your story, Jack. Old Greybeard surrendered his dignity, Lucy got a year's worth of wages, and the rebel graffiti exists no more because of the law-abiding, proactive Blue Boy and his fun-loving dad. And then, they lived happily ever after,"

Asilia smiled and somehow managed to hold back her laughter. The story was so classically Arthur-esque that Asilia found it hilarious, despite the serious circumstances. She shook her head with a large grin on her face and directed her eyes downward in order to divert any attention that might have come her way. Back Lack, Wet Stick, and Arthur, on the other hand, stared directly and Jack in conclusion. The room was silent until Jack spoke.

"No they didn't, Arthur," he said.

Asilia's smile drained from her face as she felt her heart drop, knowing her previous thoughts had come true.

"For once there is something that you don't know," he coyly said, "something nobody told you,"

"And that is?" Arthur arrogantly asked.

"They're under the protection of the king," he said.

Everyone in the room suddenly donned serious faces as the realization of what was to come sunk in.

"And once you're under the protection of the king," Jack continued, "I can't help you, nobody can,"

Arthur merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "They're not gonna bother about me,"

Jack looked at Arthur dead in the eyes and said, "We'll soon see about that,"

Jack then got up, gave Arthur a firm pat on the shoulder, before walking out. Everyone was still for a few moments as he made his exit.

As the sergeant's words sank in, Asilia felt herself become consumed by panic. She was terrified of what was to come. Thoughts about what would happen to Arthur wouldn't leave her mind. Situation after situation flooded through her mind so profusely that Asilia felt a headache come on. Everyone was still silent. Asilia was the first to speak.

"Arthur, what in the bloody hell did you do," she stated softly.

"How was I supposed to know that the Vikings were under "the king's protection"!" he responded.

Exasperated, Asilia replied, "Even I knew that the King had Vikings visiting Londinium,"

"Well thanks for telling us," grumbled Arthur.

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"Lia, stop exaggerating, I never said that," complained Arthur.

"You never tell me anything Arthur, never! You just leave for hours, then come back and make a mess expecting one of us," Asilia gestured to Wet Stick and Back Lack, "to help you clean everything up in the end,"

"Blimey Lia, it's not a big deal,"

"Agh!" Asilia groaned in frustration, "You always pull these stunts without thinking everything through! Always!"

"Oh, don't be such a stuck-up…"

"Excuse me?" asked Asilia, her voice rising, "You should look at yourself, risking everything just for show, so that you can prove to everyone that you mean business!"

"Lia shut it, it was just a joke-,"

"Just a joke?" interrupted Asilia, "You call having a whole bloody battalion of Blacklegs come in here, and finding out that you will be arrested a joke?!"

"Well obviously I didn't know that was going to happen!" shouted Arthur.

"Because you didn't think!" Asilia shouted in return, "You just saw some Vikings, thought about how you were going to prove to them that you're all tough and pulled a stupid stunt! Now, look at the situation!"

"Oh, would you just stop fretting! Nothing is going to happen, get your panties out of a bunch!"

"Oh, don't you tell me to stop worrying Arthur! Anything that happens to you happens to Wet Stick, Back Lack, Blue, the girls, me. Of course, I'm worried! This isn't like the fish situation Arthur, this is serious!"

"Don't you think I already know that!" bellowed Arthur.

Everyone else in the room was nervously whispering to each other while the two siblings bickered, however when Arthur shouted everyone became truly silent.

"Then act like it, rather than brushing it off and telling us not to care," sternly said Asilia, in a harsh whisper that was more intimidating than her shouting. For once Arthur was silent as he sat at the table, staring at his feet.

Asilia turned away, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to get her thoughts in order. Asilia stretched her back a little before pulling her hair back, releasing a deep sigh as her mind continued to race. Thoughts of what was destined to come threatened to spill over. Asilia put her long hair into a loose braid before turning back to the lot and speaking.

"Well then, it is still nighttime so we should get to bed and we'll fix this in the morning," she calmly stated, although her insides were churning, "Wet Stick, Back Lack, just spend the night, please. No point in going back to your place at this hour. The spare room is open, you know where the mats are and blankets. Just get yourselves situated. Blue should still be asleep in my room Lack, so just check on him before you go to bed. Now I've got some blood to clean off the floors in the brothel, so goodnight then,"

Asilia briskly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. There, she grabbed a rag and filled a small bucket with water. She went into the brothel, which at this time was empty due to the Blackleg visit, and began to clean the blood left on the floor from Goosefat Bill's… visit. Asilia distracted her thoughts with the task at hand, and viciously scrubbed the floors. However, Asilia's attempts to gain a distraction failed, as she soon found her hands shaking. Unable to finish the task, Asilia slumped back, sitting on her ankles and propping herself up with her left arm. Frustrated, Asilia threw the rag into the small bucket and pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead to relieve some of the stress-caused pressure.

The fear of having Arthur discovered as the rightful heir always loomed over Asilia's head. Every time the law came knocking at the door, the same panic always emerged. And this time, it wasn't just the law, but the King himself.

As a child, Asilia's interactions with her uncle were always… distant. He didn't share the same warmth as his older brother, her father. She remembers her aunt vividly because she would always make Asilia laugh whenever she saw her. However, as far as Asilia is concerned, her aunt died the same night as her father and mother. Her uncle's child, Catia, if Asilia remembered correctly, is nothing more than a ghost of a memory in Asilia's mind.

Regardless of her relationship with her uncle, Asilia knew that he had some part in her father's death. To what extent remains unknown. Anger, jealousy, and want had pushed her uncle to kill her father, and Asilia knew that her uncle wouldn't hesitate in killing Arthur. King Vortigern was no family member to them, rather a dangerous man with an unquenchable thirst for power.

Asilia's efforts to calm herself down had no effect as the throbbing and pressure continued. Closing her eyes made it worse. It only gave her mind the opportunity to show Asilia every single gruesome outcome of what would happen in Arthur were discovered for who he truly is. With each passing scene, Asilia shivered, until she gave up in finding solace and opened her eyes once again. Although closed for only seconds, the light in the room burned, and Asilia placed her face in her hands, taking deep, full breaths. She had to protect her family, but she didn't know how without tearing it apart.

Disrupting Asilia's thoughts was the presence of a person behind her, followed by someone gently prying her hands away from her face and holding them in their own.

"Arthur," softly said Asilia, "you should be resting,"

She leaned back and positioned her back on Arthur's chest, and in response, he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

A soft chuckle erupted from Arthur, "Always the Mother Hen, Lia,"

"You're all I got Arthur," she barely whispered, "what else do you expect?"

Arthur sighed, "I know Lia, I know,"

They sat in silence for some time, brother and sister, the lack of sound speaking volumes more than any words they may have said.

Breaking the silence, Asilia asked the question that had been festering in her mind, "What are we going to do?" She looked up, pale green eyes meeting baby blue.

Arthur ran a hand across his face, looking years older than his actual self, and bluntly stated, "I don't know,"

Asilia didn't know either, and it terrified her.

"Arthur," she began, and soon found herself rambling, "They'll probably come tonight, or first thing in the morning. We've got to get you a pack prepared, I'll see if there is something I can quickly prepare in the kitchen, and I'm sure the travel pack is under the-,"

"Asilia," Arthur rubbed her shoulders, "relax. Go to bed, I'll figure this out on my own, it will all work out in the end,"

"But Arthur, you don't have to do it on your own,"

"The fewer people who help me, the fewer people get hurt, you know that,"

Asilia sighed, knowing her brother was right. The rule of thumb that the fewer involved, the fewer casualties, is something is something Asilia herself follows. It is the main reason she has never told anyone about their heritage. Not even Arthur. The less he knew, the less he was in harm's way.

Asilia slowly got up, detangling herself from her brother's arms, before offering a hand to help Arthur up. But she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Listen," she gently jabbed a finger in his chest, "I love you, so much more than you could ever know. Promise me, _promise me_ , you'll think before you leap. This isn't some scruffy outlaw, this is the law," she looked at him straight in the eye, "You better use that big head of yours,"

Arthur lightly smiled.

"Arthur, I am serious. You must deal with this carefully,"

"I will," Arthur affirmed.

"Good," Asilia said, slightly more relieved, "Now, I think we should go to bed. It's late,"

Arthur nodded, and the two began to make their way out of the brothel, and back to the living quarters.

"Night Lia," Arthur said as they approached his door.

"Night, you," Asilia smiled as she enveloped her brother in a hug.

"Love ya," he mumbled as Asilia released him, and he walked into his room.

Asilia trudged up another flight of stairs before reaching her room. Blue was no longer in her bed, and Asilia quickly assumed that Back Lack and retrieved him, and the two were in the guest quarters.

She took off the clothing she had put over her nightdress and got in bed. However, sleep refused to visit Asilia. She found herself tossing and turning, finding no relief in the secure confines of her bedroom. Time passed, and much later Asilia found herself able to barely doze.

But a loud bang on the door had her immediately awake once again.

Men grumbled from down below.

The bangs on the door persisted.

The Black Legs were here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **Sooo this chapter is hecka long, so I really hope you all enjoy it! We get a little more action this time around so yeah? Gosh I saw so a lot...**

 **Anyways, I apologize (again) for not updating in months. I'm not going to make any excuses. Just, sorry guys.**

 **Welp.**

 **Chapter 6 guys! (Woot!)**

 **\- Juliet**

* * *

Asilia rapidly got dressed and crept downstairs to answer the door before they broke it open. Most importantly, she planned on giving Arthur some time.

On her way down the stairs, she passed Back Lack, who was too racing out to open the door.

"Close the door behind you," hissed Asilia, "so that Blue doesn't have to see what is going on," Asilia didn't wait to see if Back Lack would actually listen to her, she kept making her way to the front entrance.

Once she got there, she took a calming breath before proceeding to slowly open the thick door. She was quickly met with outstretched spears and unsheathed swords.

"Yes?" she asked, "How may I help you?"

"You know what we're here for you Whore," one of them sneered.

"Step aside," said another, "you're not a part of this,"

"I'm sorry, but I believe I have the right to know exactly what you plan on doing. After all, this _is_ my establishment," Asilia stood tall, blocking their way in.

"We're here for Arthur Dalleville," snapped the first Black Leg, "orders directly from the great King Vortigern,"

While the Black Legs continued babbling along about their 'mission' and of its 'importance' Asilia saw Arthur sneak out through an upstairs window and creep along the roofs of nearby houses. She had to get the Black Legs inside before they saw him.

Playing the role of a naïve and innocent young lady, Asilia mocked understanding and said, "Oh, of course, Arthur Dalleville. Such a troublemaker, that one is. Please, come in,"

The Black Legs poured into the brothel. When the last one had entered Asilia shut the door behind her.

"So," they demanded, "where is he?"

Back Lack stood in the back of the room, watching, before saying, "his room is on the second floor, first door to the left. If you want him, you lot have to get him yourself,"

"But mind you," Asilia said, continuing to play her role, "my little one is sleeping and I would hate for you all to wake him up. He's just recovering from an illness, you know how exhausting and _contagious_ those can be,"

The Black Legs appeared hesitant at the word "contagious" and all of sudden lacked the determination they had stormed in with.

That is, until one of them said, "We're under the King's orders, whether you like it or not. We don't care about your little one, we are here to do the job and that's that," he then proceeded to spit near Asilia's feet.

Asilia simply glared at the group as the stormed their way up the stairs.

When they discovered Arthur was gone, chaos ensued.

The Black Legs quickly clamored their way back down the stairs, shouting codes of alarm the entire time. Once reaching Asilia and Back Lack again, they wasted no time to interrogate them.

"Where is he?!" one shouted.

"What aren't you telling us!" another one followed.

Asilia didn't say a word, merely kept a stone cold expression on her face.

One of them lunged forward and snarled as he gripped Asilia by the shoulder and roughly shoved up against the wall. She grimaced in pain but refused to make a sound. Back Lack shouted something and darted forth to intervene but he was quickly held back.

"Where is he?!" The Black Leg fumed.

Asilia said nothing, just looked at him dead in the eye.

The Black Leg gave a sick grin, before shouting, "Come on down, little boy,"

Asilia felt panic arise as she saw a Black Leg roughly drag Blue down the stairs and into the room. Back Lack to shouted in protest but he was quickly shut up.

"Someone decided to sneak in on us while we was investigating the room," the Black Leg grabbing Blue announced.

The Black Leg holding Asilia then leaned in uncomfortably close, and pressed his body against Asilia's before whispering into her ear, "You are going to tell us where Arthur Dalleville is, or I'm going to have some of this," he placed his other hand suggestively on Asilia's hip, "and the kid will have a few fewer fingers when _we_ finish. Am I clear?" He then backed off her and flashed his sick grin again.

"I don't know where he is," Asilia growled, her eyes glaring into the Black Leg.

The Black Leg gave her a hard look, before finally releasing his grip on Asilia's shoulder, but not without one last shove to the wall. The Black Leg grabbing Blue released Blue as well and shoved him toward Back Lack, where his father pulled him into his protective arms.

"Make a perimeter around this area," the Black Leg barked, "no one leaves this place without my knowledge, you understand? Look in the whore's quarters, in the cellar, in the pleasure rooms, everywhere! Search for Arthur Dalleville!"

A chorus of 'yes sir's followed as the Black Legs proceeded to work on the task assigned, although not before corralling Blue, Back Lack, and Asilia into the kitchen, and then locking the doors that provided street access.

At last, they were alone.

"Blue, did they hurt you?" was the first thing to come out of Asilia's mouth as she ran over to the boy and held him close.

"No," he replied, "they just be smelly, that's all,"

Both Back Lack and Asilia gave light laughs at the boy's remark.

"What about you Lia, you all right?" asked Back Lack, his gaze flooded with concern.

"Just a sore shoulder, that's all," shrugged Asilia, forcing ease into her voice.

Finally, after all the shouting, pounding, and stomping, Wet Stick made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oi, what happened?" he dumbly asked.

"You nitwit," scorned Back Lack, "you freaking slept through a Black Leg raid!"

"Oh," he said softly.

"Yeah, 'oh'," continued Back Lack, "they came looking for Arthur, and they weren't pleased when they found out he wasn't here,"

"They haven't found him yet though, have they?" asked Wet Stick.

"No," softly answered Asilia as her mind began churning a plan, "but it is only a matter of time. We need to get out of Londinium,"

"Don't overreact Lia," scoffed Back Lack, "I don't think it's that extreme,"

"Lack," said Asilia, "Those Vikings were invited by the King. Arthur will have to confront the freaking King of Camelot. As long as we are here, we are simply a liability to him,"

The room was full of silence as the two men thought over her words.

At last, Lack was the first to speak, "Where would we go Lia?"

"Yeah," added Wet Stick, "We don't have any connections outside of Londinium to fall back on,"

"And those we did have we sort of backstabbed couple of weeks ago," grumbled Back Lack.

Asilia thought hard about her past, and where the best hiding place would be, "I have an idea, but I can't tell you. I was sworn not to tell. We would have to move in small groups at a time though. We're too many people to travel with without drawing attention" she looked up at her friends, hoping they would trust her.

"Fine," stated Back Lack, "but on one condition,"

"What?"

"Blue goes first, then the Girls. Wet Stick and I don't go nowhere until then," Back Lack's eyes were stern, leaving no room for negotiations.

"Of course," confirmed Asilia.

Asilia waited with the first group by the secret exit, through the coffer room. This passage was unlocked, due to the Black Legs not knowing of its existence. The first group consisted of Blue, and the two youngest girls, Esma and Matilde. Asilia peered through the boards of the hidden door, watching the street for an opening for the group to sneak into. When Asilia spotted a group of young women chattering down the street towards them, Asilia signaled the group that they would be moving soon.

In a fluid motion, Asilia opened the door, dragged the group out, and closed the door behind her. No one even batted an eye. Asilia quickly guided the group through different back alleys and unpopular paths, taking great care in making sure the group would not run into any Black Legs. There were close calls and last minute changes in direction, but eventually, the group made it outside the city. Hidden in the shadows of the sunrise, the group crept their way up the hills surrounding the city, and into the woods. They continued walking in silence for quite some time.

"Lili, where are we going?" asked Blue.

"Somewhere safe," responded Asilia.

"But, where?" Blue asked again.

"I can't tell you Blue, but we're getting far away from Londinium, that's for sure," Asilia placed a comforting hand on Blue's shoulder as they continued to walk deeper into the woods. Asilia looked between the trees, trying to find the sign that they were where they needed to be. It wasn't until more than ten minutes later that Asilia saw it.

 _It had only been a few months since the… incident. The women at the brothel had tried to get Asilia to tell them what had happened to her and Arthur, but Asilia refused to speak of what had happened. No one could ever know who they were._

 _Life at the brothel was difficult, especially since life at the castle was heavily sheltered. Arthur was too young to have any memories of what had happened before, so he seemed to be fine. Asilia, on the other hand, just wanted to go home. She wanted someone to find them and take care of them. The women were sweet and took care of them, but she didn't want to be stuck in the brothel. She wanted to be home, with her Da and her Mama. Asilia's need to escape brought her to the forest, where she would climb the trees and hide for hours at a time. No one ever noticed, or so Asilia thought._

 _"Asilia, is that you?"Whispered a voice from down below the Blackthorn tree where Asilia was perched._

 _Asilia jumped in surprise and quickly looked down in alarm to see who had spotted her. And there he was, Uncle William. Without even looking at who was with him, Asilia quickly climbed down the tree and launched herself into his waiting arms._

 _"Uncle William," she cried in relief, "you found me." Asilia burrowed her face in his neck._

 _"I did Asi, I did," he hugged her tightly, "after what had happened, I thought you and your brother were gone too,"_

 _"How did you know we were here?"_

 _Goosefat Bill gave a small smile, "Someone reported seeing a little girl come to the forest every day." He ran a hand through her curls, "A little girl who looks a lot like the Princess of Camelot. I wanted it to be true, so I had to check for myself,"_

 _"Nice to meet you, Princess Asilia Pendragon," said a deep voice from behind them._

 _Asilia immediately pulled away from Goosefat Bill in alarm and found the source of the voice. A tall, dark-skinned man was there with a sad smile on his face._

 _"Asi," said Goosefat, beckoning the tall man to come closer, "this is Sir Bedivere. He was one of your father's most trusted men,"_

 _Sir Bedivere extended his hand to shake Asilia's, "It's a pleasure, Your Highness,"_

 _Hesitantly, Asilia accepted the handshake as she studied the man's face._

 _He was exhausted, as seen by the wrinkles underneath his eyes and looked as though he had seen too much in the world. However, the broadness of his shoulders showed strength, along with the power in his handshake. His hands easily dwarfed Asilia's and were heavily calloused, showing experience in battle._

 _"You knew my father?" Asilia quietly asked._

 _"Your father is an incredible man," Sir Bedivere answered._

 _"Was," Asilia corrected, "was an incredible man. He's dead. The Monster killed him,"_

 _The bluntness in her words caught both Goosefat and Bedivere off-guard, but they both quickly recovered._

 _"I know," sadly said Bedivere, "I am sorry that he is gone,"_

 _"Ma's gone too," Asilia whispered. She thought back to the night that changed everything for Arthur and her. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She never cried over her parents' deaths, and the feelings her small self had tried to suppress were catching up to her. "The Monster killed her too," Asilia looked up at Bedivere, her pale green eyes appearing glassy from the unshed tears._

 _Goosefat pulled her in a protective hug. "The Monster will never get to you, Asi," he whispered._

 _"Where do you live right now Princess?" asked Bedivere._

 _"Just Asilia please," Asilia mumbled, "but we are in a brothel. It's on a bridge. The women are very nice. They protect us,"_

 _"And the Prince?" asked Bedivere, "Is he alright?"_

 _"Arthur is okay, but he doesn't remember much of what happened," responded Asilia._

 _"That's good," assured Goosefat, "It's okay that he does not remember. It keeps Arthur safe,"_

 _"Are we safe?" Asilia stressed, searching Goosefat Bill's face for a definitive answer._

 _"I think so," Goosefat answered slowly, after a moment of thought, "just stay quiet, and do not let anyone know who you really are,"_

 _"Who am I then?"_

 _Goosefat Bill thought for a moment, "Be the Dalleville's. You will be Asilia Dalleville, and Arthur, Arthur Dalleville,"_

 _Asilia was silent for a moment. "I can't be Asilia Pendragon, ever?"_

 _"You can," said Goosefat, "But only to yourself. Otherwise, you have to be Asilia Dalleville,"_

 _Asilia nodded in understanding._

 _"Goosefat, we have to start moving again," said Sir Bedivere._

 _"You're leaving?" cried Asilia, "But I thought you came here to find us?"_

 _Goosefat lovingly stroked her cheek, "I did find you, Asi, but you have to stay here. It's safer that way,"_

 _"But…but," worried Asilia, "What if I need you?"_

 _Goosefat and Bedivere thought for some time._

 _"Look at this tree, the one you were climbing just now," said Bedivere, "We'll put a stone down at the base right now,"_

 _Goosefat Bill grabbed a stone nearby and started scratching it with his knife, "the stone will be carved with a star. When you reach the tree, pick up the stone with the star and put it in your pocket," he showed Asilia the finished product on the rock, and then placed it at the foot of the tree._

 _Asilia bent down and traced the hastily created star on the rock with her fingertips._

 _"Then," continued Goosefat, "sing these words." Goosefat began to sing, the simplistic melody and foreign words flowing effortlessly out of him,_

 _"_ Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein _,"_

 _"Now you try," said Sir Bedivere._

 _Asilia softly sang, "_ Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein _,"_

 _"Then," said Sir Bedivere, "someone will respond with these words,"_

 _Goosefat Bill sang again, "_ Tha de mhingin air m'aire, ni nach aidich mo bheul _,"_

 _"Afterward, someone will walk towards you from out of the woods. This person will ask you '_ the woods seem heavy today' _and you have to respond,_ 'heavy like rain from the sky' _," explained Bedivere._

 _"This person will also ask,_ 'it is going to rain?' _and you have to answer_ , 'like never before' _," concluded Goosefat. "Do you understand Asilia?"_

 _Asilia nodded as her mind was quickly working to memorizing everything._

Asilia saw an old, worn down stone at the base of a now-sickly Blackthorn tree, the engraved star barely visible. Halting the group, she went over to the tree, bent down, and picked up the stone. After her initial encounter with Bedivere and Goosefat, she had only had to come to the tree thrice. It had been over twelve years since the last time she had intentionally communicated with any of them. A lot has changed since then.

She quickly slipped the stone in her pocket and looked around before singing, " _Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein_ ,"

The forest was silent, until an echoed voice could be heard in the distance singing back, " _Tha de mhingin air m'aire, ni nach aidich mo bheul_ ,"

Asilia beckoned the rest of the group to join them near the tree, where they stood waiting until a young man, face hidden from a hood, came walking towards them.

When he got near, he commented, "The woods seem heavy today,"

"Heavy like rain from the sky," Asilia commented back.

"Is it going to rain?" the young man asked.

"Like never before," strongly answered Asilia.

The young man pulled back his hood, revealing a face of surprise, "It's been a while since someone has called out in these parts of the woods,"

"More than twelve years, I suppose," Asilia said. Around her, Blue, Esma, and Matilde all had looks of confusion painted on their faces.

"What can I do for ya miss?" the young man asked.

"I need you to hide these people for me. There has been an incident in Londinium. I will be back with more. There will be about 23 total,"

The young man looked over the two girls and Blue, before slowly nodding, "I can take ten today. The others won't be allowed in until tomorrow,"

"They _all_ need to be hidden _today_ ," Asilia stressed.

"No can do Missy," he said, "Boss's orders. Only ten per day,"

"I need all 23," said Asilia.

"Ten," snapped the young man, "or none at all,"

Asilia glared at the young man, "Tell your boss that Asilia Dalleville needs 23. Then we'll see. For now, take these three. I'll be back with three more, and I expect a response from your boss,"

"Fine," sneered the young man, "but he is only going to take ten, I can assure you that,"

Asilia turned to her group, "Follow this man and do exactly as he says, do you understand?" she said sternly.

The three of them nodded.

"Good," said Asilia. She gave Blue a hug, before turning the three of them over to the young man and watched for a moment as he led them away. She didn't allow her much time, however. The entire affair had taken almost half the hour. Asilia had to move quicker. She didn't know how long it would take until the Black Legs noticed they were escaping.

Asilia raced back to the city, gathered three more people, and repeated the same process again. Much to her benefit, when the young man came to collect the next group, he grumbled something along the lines of yes, 23 people are okay. The second group got out faster, especially since Asilia had a planned route and the young man was expecting them. However, Asilia felt as though they would not have enough time to get everyone out of the city. Including herself, there were 18 people left in the brothel. The third group was a risk. Asilia got out five people rather than three. With the fourth group, Asilia only took three people. The Black Legs were becoming more suspicious of Asilia's movements.

Asilia had spent too long dropping the fourth group off. Asilia wanted to get Lucy and Bella out, but they refused. This had lead to a full out argument that had cost Asilia time. Too much time. She had started getting people out of the brothel in the early morning. Now, it was just past midday. There were more people roaming the streets, and more Black Legs watching over everything. Asilia hurried back to the brothel, hoping to get the last six girls to the forest quickly so that she could get Back Lack and Wet Stick.

She was nearing the brothel when she heard it. Screams. Asilia immediately put her hood on and pushed her hair forward, obscuring her face. She raced her way to the brothel, fear pounding through her body. She stopped and darted behind a large wooden pillar, a few buildings down from the brothel. She was terrified by what she saw.

Inconceivable amounts of Black Legs were swarming in and out of the brothel at an alarming rate, destroying everything in their path. Shutters were being torn off the building, doors demolished. Their possessions were being thrown out windows. Chaos was everywhere.

A crowd of pedestrians was quickly forming a crowd around the brothel. Asilia listened intently to their whispers as she tried to remain calm.

"Someone pulled the sword from the stone,"

"The heir of Pendragon? How?"

"I don't know. But they were forcing every young man to try. Supposedly the one who pulled the stone lives here,"

"The heir of Pendragon? Living in a brothel? How absurd,"

"But it's true. The Black Legs are furious that the rightful King was living under their noses for over 20 years,"

Asilia had heard enough. Her greatest fear had come true. The King had found Arthur. And not just found Arthur, but the King also discovered who Arthur was. Asilia couldn't breathe, and tightness constricted on her chest. She felt like screaming, like running to the Black Legs, like fighting. But she couldn't. Asilia had to remain hidden if she had any chance of getting Arthur back.

Once more, screams pierced the air as Black Legs began dragging Lucy, Bella, Kay, and the other girls out of the brothel. Asilia put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out. More Black Legs poured out of the house, carrying large chests. Their coffers. Then, the Black Legs shoved the girls into a caged carriage, locking the door shut, and off the horses went, taking the girls to the castle. The coffers were placed in a wagon and quickly followed the carriage. The Black Legs that remained surrounded the brothel, not letting anyone in or out.

Asilia crept from out of her hiding spot, and made her way to the back of the buildings, trying to see if the secret entrance was open. Asilia felt distraught as she saw a Black Leg standing parole over the secret opening. She did not see Wet Stick or Back Lack get dragged out of the brothel, and Black Legs still stood guard. They were trying to keep people in. This meant that Asilia's best friends were still inside the building.

Unable to find another way inside the brothel, Asilia chose to wait, hoping the Black Leg would make a mistake. Asilia sat herself down in the afternoon shadows and began analyzing the Black Leg, concentrating on any irregularities in his actions, waiting for her time to strike.

"Attention all citizens of Camelot!" bellowed an unmasked Black Leg as his horse galloped to a stop in the middle of the crowd still gathered around the brothel.

Asilia stopped paying attention to the Black Leg and listening intensely at the Black Leg on the horse.

"His Royal Majesty, the Great Leader of Camelot, the King Vortigern Pendragon, requires the attendance of all at the presentation of the heir of Camelot!" he read off the scroll he had pulled from his satchel. "The presentation shall begin within an hour, with the expectation that all are present! Orders to the Black Legs: round the people up, and guide them to the stage! All shall rejoice! All hail King Vortigern!"

"Hail!" shouted the present Black Legs and a few citizens, before the Black Leg galloped away to spread the message to the rest of Londinium.

Asilia felt sick to her stomach at the Black Leg's words.

The Black Legs who had heard the message began corralling the people near the brothel, shoving the crowd towards the stage. Others began pounding on doors and dragging people out of their homes. Hoards of citizens began slowly making their way to the outskirts of Londinium, where the stage lay. And yet the Black Legs guarding the brothel did not move.

Asilia cursed herself for not having snuck in while the Black Legs were distracted by the announcement. Her mind raced, trying to make a plan. From Asilia's perspective, she had two options. Sneak in and get Back Lack and Wet Stick out, or go to the "presentation" and find Arthur. Asilia felt guilt as she weighed her options. One was significantly more feasible than the other, but Asilia had a promise to keep. A promise she made the night her parents died.

Her brother came first, always. Asilia's best friends would just have to wait.

Asilia kept her hood up as she seamlessly made her way into the crowd of people walking towards the stage. It was slow moving, but it was less likely that she would be spotted and recognized this way. There were too many people for Asilia to stick out.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Asilia made it to the stage. She worked quickly in pushing her way towards the front in order to get a better view of her surroundings.

The area was packed, and Black Legs surrounded everyone and everything. On the stage, the sight made Asilia sick. The stage was prepped for an execution, executioner, and everything. In the middle lay the King's lounge, no doubt to be surrounded by more Black Legs. Asilia sat down in the middle of the crowd as she tried to gather her bearings.

 _They are going to kill Arthur_.

The thought would not leave Asilia's mind.

"Are you alright dearie?" an elderly woman croaked.

Asilia jumped up, realizing how out of place she had looked. She took a deep breath and dismissively answered, "Fine."

Then Asilia proceeded to walk away from the old woman and towards a different section of the crowd. She had no time to panic now.

Taking another deep breath, Asilia once again observed her surroundings, picking up on many other things she hadn't noticed before.

First, to the left of the stage, there was a tall, wooden structure. Well, this Asilia had noticed before, but upon closer examination, there was a woman with a rich blue cloak at the top of the structure, guarded by two men. Rebellion Men. Asilia could barely see them, but sure enough, there they were. A strange woman, and some men from the rebellion.

Second, Asilia then began to notice the number of men at the front of the crowd carrying weapons. Asilia saw four to be exact, standing together as a group. Although their thick cloaks hid their swords, Asilia could tell based on their stance where they had them sheathed. They couldn't seem to focus. The kept on looking around the stage and glancing up at where the woman stood. These people were together. Asilia silently made her way through the crowd to where the men near the front of the crowd stood, but she never made it.

King Vortigern had appeared.

The crowd began chanting, "King Vortigern! King Vortigern!" over and over again. The sound was deafening.

Asilia silently watched, glaring at her uncle as he stood smug, staring out into the crowd, his arms outstretched.

 _If only I had my bow_ , Asilia thought, _then I could shoot him where he stands._

Then, as the King turned around to seat himself, Asilia saw Arthur. He was bound, bruised, and had a look of defeat and grief painted on his face. He was shuffled along towards the front of the stage. Behind him, the girls were escorted out and pushed to a side. Asilia noticed there were only five. Where was Lucy?

With a flourish of his fur cape, King Vortigern took a seat and had a malicious smile on his face that made Asilia want to yell. Arthur continued forward, where the executioner's block laid waiting. King Vortigern put his hand up, and the crowd went silent. The armored man with silver hair to the King's left began speaking.

"Behold," he proclaimed, "your born king. Behold the man who pulled sword from stone. You wanted a prophecy. This is your prophecy.

"Now tell us "King", what do you have to say?"

Arthur said nothing, merely mournfully looked down at his feet. The crowd began jeering at Arthur's silence.

"Here are your people," the armored man continued, "if you are the king, declare yourself,"

Arthur once again said nothing. Asilia wished he would scream, yell, protest, even whisper. But nothing.

The man then held out the sword. Asilia gasped upon seeing it once more. The last time she had seen the sword was when it had pierced her father, and sank deep into the water.

"If you are lost for words, then let the sword speak for you," the man sneered, "Take it! Show the people the power of Excalibur!"

The name sent chills down Asilia's spine.

"I said take it, King!" the man said again.

Asilia felt the air fill with electricity. Something was going to happen. Asilia could sense it. She turned to the wooden structure and saw that the blue-cloaked woman was no longer visible. She turned to the men near the front of the crowd and saw how their demeanors changed from a bundle of nerves to men with a mission. But what mission?

Ignoring what the man in the armor was saying, Asilia crept forward once more, trying to reach the rebellion men without causing any disturbances.

On stage, guards roughly tied Arthur to the executioner's block. The executioner slowly walked towards his weapon of choice, when suddenly a large bird flew onto the stage, attacking the executioner. Chaos ensued.

King Vortigern grimaced in pain as the animals surrounding him seemed to be possessed. The horses keeping the front of the crowd in line became distressed, allowing the men at the front of the crowd to break through and make their way to the front of the stage. Asilia tried to follow but was unlucky in finding an opening through the crowd. The dogs on stage began attacking their masters, and Excalibur clamored to the ground. The king was rushed inside along with any other person of power present on the stage. The girls were released and they sprinted offstage.

Down below, Asilia had finally found her way past the Black Legs, however, the men reached Arthur first. They fought off Black Leg after Black Leg until finally one of them reached Arthur and cut his bounds. The other one grabbed the fallen sword.

Arthur sprung up from the block, and immediately surveyed the scene. The men along with Arthur then sprinted offstage and in the tall wooden structure.

"No!" Asilia screamed as she lost sight of Arthur. She did her best to follow them, but there were too many people and whatever had possessed the animals was beginning to wear off. Asilia felt distressed. Although Arthur was safe from the executioner, Asilia had no way in knowing the intentions of the men who had rescued Arthur. As royalty, there is always a price over one's head.

By now, it was obvious that Arthur was gone. The Black Legs had regained control of the crowd. The King was once again inside his cold walls. The Black Legs were brutally herding everyone back to the city, and beating anyone who looked suspicious to them. Everything and everyone was slow-moving. Asilia did her best to stay out of their way. There was no sign of the girls.

Once the crowd reached the outskirts of the city, the Black Legs virtually disappeared. The people began to gossip. Finally, Asilia was about to make a break out of the crowd and towards the back-routes, she knew so well. The sun was starting to set by the time Asilia was able to begin her way back to the brothel. She was thankful for the sun setting; it meant that Black Legs would have greater difficulty spotting her. Although getting to the brothel was her main objective, Asilia needed supplies and she knew just where to get them.

It was practically dark by the time Asilia made her way to the blacksmith. The building appeared to be empty. No smoke came from the chimney. Asilia snuck in through the back entrance. She knew from experience that it was the quietest one. The blacksmith was empty. The forge was cold. Bone cold. Normally, it takes days for the forge to cool to such a temperature. Something wasn't right, and Asilia felt suspicious. Asilia continued creeping forward to reach her secret stash. Whenever there wasn't something for Asilia to accomplish, she would make other things on the side. With Jorgen being a drunk, he never noticed.

Asilia crept over the northern wall and pulled out a stone. Behind was a small and long crevice big enough to only hold five things. Asilia's sword took up almost all of the space, followed by her string-less bow and its string. Also in the crevice were a pair of daggers and her sword's scabbard. Asilia worked quickly and began by taking off her cloak. She then took the string and quickly attached it to the bow. It would need fine-tuning later, but for simply slinging it over her shoulder as-is would do. She slipped on her belt and scabbard. The daggers were tucked into the belt and the sword into the scabbard. She put her cloak back on and turned to make her way out of the place she knew she would never be returning. Asilia had no ties to this place. It was work, and that was that. Moving quickly and lightly, Asilia exited the blacksmith the same way she entered. The night sky was dark with few stars littering the dark backdrop. Asilia raced her way towards the brothel. She wanted to take the shorter way, but Asilia couldn't risk running into the Black Legs. At least, not with the weapons she had in tow. Asilia moved as quickly as she could. If Asilia couldn't protect her brother, she had to save her friends. Asilia knew the Black Legs would come back to the brothel because of Arthur's escape.

Asilia could smell the fire before she could see it. Her heart dropped to her feet as she sped up even more.

The brothel was in flames. People were screaming, and Black Legs were swarming the place. There had to be at least a hundred of them. Some of them had the girls that had escaped from King Vortigern. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three wrestle Back Lack out of the burning building. Wet Stick was nowhere to be seen.

Asilia took a deep breath as she formulated a plan of attack. She stood silently in the shadows as she took one of the daggers out from her belt. The solid metal felt comfortable in her hand as she gave it a twirl. Asilia crept towards Back Lack hoping that the element of surprise would be enough for her to overthrow the three Black Legs. In a fluid motion, Asilia leaped and slashed one of the Black Leg's throat in the thing space between helmet and armor. He went down instantly. The other two were quick to notice, quickly dropping Back Lack to attack Asilia. Remembering all that George had taught her, Asilia whipped out the other dagger then proceeded to slash the other one in the thigh before he could even grab his sword. He fell to the ground, where Asilia knew he would bleed out in a manner of minutes. The third one was rather stubborn. He was quick to grab his sword, leaving Asilia with little time to brace herself for impact after having killed the second guy. Asilia grunted at the strain of her two small daggers meeting the Black Leg's long sword. Asilia let the Black Leg believe that he was indeed winning. His scoff of pride proved to be his weakness, however, for in a split second Asilia kicked the Black Leg in the groin, and then slit his throat the same way she killed the first Black Leg. With her enemies dead around her, Asilia took another deep breath before turning to face Back Lack.

"Holy Hell Lia," he exclaimed, "How the hell were you so good at that!?"

Asilia didn't respond, instead grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him to the shadows.

"Lack, listen," she said urgently, "Arthur escaped. I think he's safe,"

"Escaped? How?" Back Lack looked shocked at the news.

"Some people freed him- I don't know, I just know he is no longer with Kind Vortigern," Asilia spewed.

"Ok," Back Lack tried to wrap his head around the situation, "and you _think_ he is safe because…"

"Because I don't know who those people are!" Asilia scoffed, "For all I know, they could be cannibals or something loony. Anyways forget Arthur for now, I have to get you out of here,"

"That would be great," Back Lack smirked.

"Enough with the sarcasm, our lives are at risk,"

"Fine. What's the plan?"

Asilia looked around at the scene. The brothel was still burning, and Black Legs still swarmed the area. The girls were struggling against the bruteness of the Black Legs.

"Back Lack, if this is going to work you have to trust me. No matter what, you understand?"

"You know I'll trust you forever Lia," Back Lack said genuinely.

"Okay," Asilia said, "What I just did to those grabbing you, I am going to do to the Black Legs. Sneak up on them, and kill them. Your job is the grab whoever they add and tell them to run to the abandoned shed near the outskirts of Londinium, you know, the one you lot used to sell flowers years ago?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know where you are talking about. Lia, what you are planning is too risky,"

"I know. But I can't take them in the masses. And sorry, you're not much help in the fighting world-"

"-Hey! I can shoot a bow!" Back Lack protested.

"- and I have to take them on with the element of surprise and one by one if this is to work,"

"I don't like it, but it'll do," Back Lack grumbled, understanding Asilia's reasoning.

Asilia continued explaining her plan, "Once the last person is liberated- regardless of whether or not I am still fighting someone- you will run with the last person to the barn and meet up with the others. Wait fifteen minutes, if I haven't met up with you lot then-,"

"Lia, you better not be expecting us to leave you behind," Back Lack said gravely, "Family doesn't leave anyone behind,"

"Back Lack you said you trusted me. You promised," Asilia sternly said, "I will meet up with you. But on the occasion that I don't within the first fifteen minutes, you must go without me,"

Back Lack looks evidently unhappy with the idea. "Fine," he grumbled, "but where would I be going,"

"Up the hill and then into the forest. Walk directly straight from the barn until you find a Blackthorn tree. It is the only of its kind in the area. There will be a stone engraved with a star at its roots. Someone will be waiting for you," Asilia explained, "Hopefully I will be with you and you won't have to figure it out on your own,"

"I still don't like this idea,"

"What choice do we have!"

"Not many. Well then, come on. We don't have much time,"

Asilia and Back Lack looked around for the first one to get. Kay was the nearest, with only one Black Leg dragging her out of the brothel. Asilia gave her daggers one last twirl before jumping into action. With a fury of blades, the Black Leg was dead in seconds and Back Lack was getting Kay away.

There plan continued to be successful. Although along the way Asilia had gained a few scratches, and one of the girls got a bruise, they were moving quick enough and silently enough in order to not gain any attention. Quicker than Asilia imagined, all six girls were saved. Wet Stick was the only one left.

Asilia and Back Lack scoured the area to find where Wet Stick was. Eventually, they located him on the western side of the burning building. Five Black Legs were trying to restrain him, but Wet Stick was not giving up without a fight. Already sporting a bloody nose, Asilia could already tell Wet Stick wouldn't be able to last much longer. Signaling Back Lack that she was about to attack, Asilia raced to her friend's aid.

The first one was down within seconds. She slit his throat. The second one too went down in a similar fashion. However, the other three had time to draw their swords and begin attacking as well. Asilia couldn't keep up. Rather being on the offense, she was left on the defense, doing whatever she could to avoid their longsword's jabs. Luckily they abandoned Wet Stick, leaving Back Lack to race over to his friend, heave him up, and pull him out of danger. Asilia shot Back Lack a death glare, reminding him of the plan. Back Lack simply stared back, before finally agreeing to the plan. He ran off, half carrying Wet Stick, into the night. With them out of danger, Asilia found herself more focused at the task at hand.

Asilia raced over to the burning building jumped over a burning log. Now, fire separated herself and the three Black Legs. They were hesitant to jump over. In their hesitation, Asilia threw one of her daggers, hitting one of the Black Legs perfectly in the neck. One down, two to go. Enraged, the other two mustered the courage to lunge over the burning log. One of them didn't jump hard enough and caught fire. The other kept on moving towards Asilia. Asilia sprinted towards the man, and then last minute slid, sliding perfectly under him. Taking the Black Leg by surprised, Asilia lept. Before the Black Leg could even turn around, Asilia sunk her blade into the back of his neck, the crack of his neck matching the crackling of the fire. Asilia pulled her dagger out, letting the man fall to the ground. Asilia thought she was done. However, apparently, the man who was on fire didn't think so.

The Black Leg smelled of smoke. Asilia quickly turned around to defend herself but was too late. The Black Leg grabbed her, lifted her off the ground, and through her against one of the burning wooden pillars. With a _thud_ , Asilia cried out in pain as her head took the brunt of the hit. Her dagger fell from her hand. Black dots began to dance in her vision. Trying to shake her head back into focus, the Black Leg took this opportunity to lunge onto Asilia, pinning her down.

"Boss! I got something!" He shouted, trying to be louder than the roaring fire.

Asilia twisted then bucked her body, efficiently switching who was on top. Asilia ripped off the Black Leg's helmet and threw a punch. A sick _crack_ told Asilia that she had broken his nose. She pinned his hands with her knees and put her hands around his throat, constricting him. The black dots continued to dance in her vision. Asilia was fading- she had to act fast. The Black Leg was able to act faster. He had grabbed the dagger she had dropped earlier, then proceeded to slash her arm. Asilia yelped. Her hands loosened, allowing the Black Leg to break himself free. He grabbed Asilia by the collar, then lunged forward. Her head smacked against the ground. Asilia sputtered, for the smoke surrounding them was thick. The Black Leg threw a few punches, each making Asilia's ability to stay awake more difficult. He grabbed her dagger again, then jabbed to make the killing shot. However, Asilia stopped him in time.

Asilia grabbed his wrist before he could stab her chest. The two struggled, but Asilia's superior strength prevailed. With a groan, Asilia pushed his arm away from her, then turned the blade onto the Black Leg. Unable to retract the force he had been using or stop Asilia from her advances, the Black Leg could only watch in horror as the blade sunk into his chest, promptly piercing his hard. After a few gasps and blood pouring out of his mouth, the man was dead.

Asilia tried to control her breathing; however, her head injuries and the amount of smoke made it difficult. She gathered her dagger and made her way out of the flames. She found the second dagger still wedged in the other Black Leg's neck. Putting them both into her belt, Asilia began making her way to the abandoned shed. Asilia did her best, at least. The dots in her vision wouldn't go away. In fact, the more Asilia moved, the worse it got. Asilia was barely a block away from the brothel when a wave of nausea consumed her. Asilia grabbed for the nearest wall and collapsed. She then threw up. Everything around her was spinning, her ability to focus becoming worse by the second. Asilia pulled herself up and began shuffling her way away from the brothel. Not even four steps later Asilia felt as though she was going to collapse one more. Determined, Asilia simply gripped whatever she could, and continued to move forward. Everything was blurry. Asilia's arm burned from where the Black Leg had slashed her.

Asilia managed to get half a block more before she collapsed again. This time, she wasn't able to catch herself. She hit the ground.

Everything went black.


	7. A note from me!

**Hello everybody!**

 **I am making significant progress on this new chapter, but I have a question for you all:**

 **Would you like it if I include some Arthur POV, or just keep it only Asilia?**

 **Let me know in the review section!**

 **Also, a huge thank you to Angelic Reaper13 for your comments! Love ya :)**

 **\- Juliet**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, welcome back to my story (like three months later)!**

 **I have nothing to say for my absence. For now, I'll just sincerely say, I'm sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are slowly reaching the point when Arthur confronts Asilia (this is where we'll be introduced to some Arthur POV).**

 **Please favorite/follow/comment, I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Thank you to all of you who already have, you are the best :)**

 **Until next time.**

 **-Juliet**

There were birds singing. Asilia couldn't remember the last time she had heard birds singing in Londinium. Hardly any dare to venture into the city.

Everything hurt. Her head wouldn't stop pounding. The hits she had taken left her entire body sore. Her back was particularly sore. Her arm almost felt numb.

With a groan, Asilia slowly opened her eyes. The world around her was blurry, however, after a few moments, everything slowly came back into focus. It was early morning, the sun just barely beginning to rise. She slowly sat herself up. Her mouth tasted disgusting, her ability to hear felt funny, and everything she was seeing still had a slight blur in the edges. Hacking up phlegm, Asilia then pulled her way towards the nearest wall, where she promptly leaned back and took a deep breath.

Back Lack, Wet Stick, Blue, and the remaining girls are out of Londinium.

Arthur escaped the King.

Asilia was- mostly –fine.

After multiple deep breaths, her head started clearing up. After the hits it had received just a few hours ago, Asilia wasn't expecting it to fully recover. Her clothes were filthy, covered in ash, dirt, and blood. However, all of her possessions were still intact.

Asilia pulled up her arm sleeve to assess the injury there. The area where the Black Leg had slashed her was barely bleeding, but it was filthy. She could tell it wasn't a shallow wound. Knowing she would have to clean it soon, Asilia pulled her sleeve back down and heaved herself up. The first few seconds were the most difficult. Asilia felt as though she was going to pass out again. The black spots came back, and Asilia stumbled back but caught herself in time. Standing still, Asilia simply took a few deep breaths until she felt more or less stable. She redid her braid, straightened her cloak, and took another deep breath before proceeding forward. The first few steps were rough, uncoordinated like a toddler babe, but Asilia soon was walking. Slowly, but walking nonetheless.

The city was silent. Many had not yet processed the events of the day prior. Those who did and were now resisting were far away from the bridge where the brothel once stood. Many shops were closed, and few Black Legs paroled the area. Most were off fighting resistance. The smell of smoke still consumed the air.

As the sun slowly made its way over the horizon, Asilia continued her journey out of the city. She didn't bother stopping at the old shed; Asilia knew no one would be waiting for her. Instead, she went straight to the forest and to the blackthorn tree. The journey took hours. Asilia found herself frequently stopping to recover, and having to use many detours in order to avoid Black Legs. The sun was high in the sky by the time Asilia reached the blackthorn. It must have been just past noon.

Asilia's head wouldn't stop pounding as she took a seat at the tree's roots. She took the engraved stone from her pocket and ran her fingers over the etchings. Before calling out the song, Asilia got up and made her way over to a nearby creek. She revealed her arm wound and saw that it had stopped bleeding. However, the wound was filthy, and already starting to itch from infection. Ripping a long piece from the hem of her tunic, Asilia dabbed the wound as clean as she could get it. Once Asilia reached her destination, she would ask for a salve. Then, taking another piece of fabric from her hem, Asilia wrapped it around like gauze. Covering her arm with her sleeve once again, Asilia worked to wipe the soot off her face and hands with the damp fabric. The coolness felt blissful on her pounding head. Once Asilia felt more like herself, she made her way back to the blackthorn.

So much had happened over the past few days. Destruction. Loss. Pain. Asilia hoped that Arthur was fine.

Taking a deep breath, Asilia sang the words from her childhood, " _Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein_ ,"

There came no reply.

Panic threatened to rise over, but Asilia was quick to control it. Now was no time to think like that.

" _Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein_ ," she tried again. Still nothing.

Asilia slumped against the trunk of the tree and waited. Simply waited. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A patch of the sun had broken through the trees and was now basking Asilia's face in a warm embrace. Taking a deep breath, Asilia tried one more time, " _Tha mulad, tha mulad, tha lionn-dubh arm fhein_." Nothing.

After letting herself stay in a comfortable position for a little longer, Asilia opened her eyes and got up once again. From what she could see, no one was approaching. The woods were practically silent.

Asilia was never one to wait.

Stretching again, Asilia created a plan in her head. She would make the journey on foot. She had only been to the secret hiding place twice in her life. That experience alone wasn't enough for her to find her way there. Looking around, Asilia searched for tracks that would lead in the right direction. Quickly, Asilia identified the heavy indentations in the soft soil to be Back Lack. No one else walked with as much force as he did. Making sure she had all her materials, Asilia began following the path, hoping it would eventually lead her somewhere familiar.

Hours had passed. The sun was high in the sky, and Asilia had yet to make significant progress. Frequent stops in order to prevent her head from spinning had significantly impacted what she was able to accomplish. And on top of everything, Asilia had still to recognize something that was familiar. She pushed forward. Step after step, Asilia went deeper and deeper into the forest. By nightfall, Asilia had still to reach her destination. She was exhausted. She had not eaten or drunk anything throughout the day and the day prior. That, on top of her head, left her feeling as so she could go no further for the day. Either way, the sky was becoming too dark for her to keep track of the tracks. Also, the farther she went the more sporadic they became as if someone oversaw hiding them. Most people would have been unable to see the tracks, but Asilia's years of experience in the forest meant she could still somehow follow.

Finding a tree with sturdy branches, Asilia climbed up and nestled herself in a nook between the branches. Although the position was uncomfortable, and her weapons kept on digging into her, sleeping in the tree would prevent the ground from chilling her, along with keeping her away from anyone who might show up. As the moon steadily rose in the sky, Asilia found herself drifting into a light sleep, planning to get up before morning.

When Asilia awoke, the sky was still dark. However, she could tell from the cheery singing of birds that it was indeed early morning. Asilia climbed down from the tree and stretched out her very stiff limbs. The crackle of joints popping almost felt soothing. A reminder that she was still alright. She took inventory once again, double checking that none of her belongings had disappeared during the night. Then, she redid her braid, pulled her hood up, and continued onward. Her stomach gnawed at itself in hunger, and her throat begged for water, but Asilia continued forward. She could rest once she reached her destination. For now, determination had to be enough to sustain Asilia.

Asilia followed the paths with ease. It appears that although yesterday she had made what felt like minimal progress, she was, in fact, gaining on them. After thinking for a moment, Asilia concluded that having a large group meant they would be traveling significantly slower. The covering up of tracks was becoming more recent and sloppier as Asilia hurried onwards, her hood protecting her from the now-rising sun.

Asilia was making impressive progress, even though her head caused her to stop frequently. Asilia could feel her energy draining and her arm starting to smell and become itchy; a sure sign of infection. Asilia soon found herself distracted. Not necessarily distracted, but her mind was only focused on the trail that lay ahead, completely ignoring her surroundings. She almost blindly continued towards her goal. The tracks kept on becoming more recent, less hidden. Asilia knew she was getting close. Until, suddenly, a presence from behind caused her to freeze right in her tracks.

"Someone trying to sneak in, I see," a male voice scoffed, "You'll have to try harder than that. Now throw any weapons you may have on the ground,"

Asilia though about reaching for her dagger, however, the man soon answered her unsaid thought.

"Don't try any funny business, I have an arrow pointed directly at your head,"

Slowly Asilia put her arms up, trying to come up with a plan for escape or compromise.

"Hey, Romeo, what y'got?" called out another voice. Asilia felt less confident about her situation now that there were two people involved.

"Someone getting a little too close for comfort," replied the man now with the name Romeo.

"He disarmed?" asked the man.

"Not yet," replied Romeo. "You've got until the count of five to drop all your weapons, you here," he called out to Asilia.

Asilia inwardly smiled. They thought she was a man. Surprise was always her favorite element to work with. Even just a millisecond of surprise would give Asilia enough time to act.

"One," began counting Romeo.

Asilia began moving one hand to her dagger while keeping the other one in the air.

"Two,"

Asilia took the dagger out and dropped it on the ground. The two men were idiots not to pick it up afterward.

"Three,"

Asilia brought her hand back up, then began moving it to her other dagger. She made sure to work especially slow.

"Four," Romeo counted, obviously becoming frustrated.

Before he could even say five, Asilia whipped around and broke the arrow that had been pointing at the back of her head. The two men stared at Asilia in surprise upon seeing her face. Asilia took this opportunity to pick up the other dagger she had dropped on the ground. The two men drew their swords, but before they could even act, Asilia threw one of her daggers at the man. The dagger hit the tree behind him with a satisfying _thunk_ , pinning the man to the tree by his clothing. Romeo was the one left. He lunged with his sword, however, his actions were too slow for Asilia. In a fluid motion, Asilia smacked his wrist with the butt of her dagger, causing him to grimace in pain and weaken his grip. Then, Asilia hit his sword out of his hand while using her legs to sweep his out from beneath him. Romeo's sword fell a distance away, and Romeo himself fell to the forest ground. Quickly, Asilia pinned him down on the ground and held her dagger threateningly in one hand. He looked strangely familiar, but Asilia didn't know from where. Her head pounded and her wounded arm ached, but Asilia didn't care. Asilia was on a mission.

"What the hell was that!?" Romeo shouted.

"You're a girl!" cried out the other man.

"Shut it Seamus!" shouted Romeo at his comrade.

"Listen here," Asilia said, "I'm looking for a certain place, and I feel like you know exactly what I'm talking about. My friends are there,"

"I don't fucking care about your friends, get off me," complained Romeo.

"You are going to help me get there," demanded Asilia.

"Who the hell even are you!?" exclaimed Seamus as he attempted to get the dagger out of the tree.

"A freaking witch, that's what," commented Romeo.

Then Asilia noticed a pin on Romeo's robes. A pin that she had seen many wear before. She jabbed at the pin, "You are one of them. You know exactly what I am looking for, alright? My friends are there,"

"I don't know who you are, but you're insane!" yelled Romeo.

"Just lead me there!" Asilia said.

"Whatever you view to be 'there' doesn't exist. There is nothing past the cave over there," Seamus said.

"Cave?" asked Asilia. She turned and, in the distance, she saw a large boulder covered in greens. Vines dangled over the edge, showing that the inside was hollow.

"No cave, I mean cliff. Yes, cliff- "

"Shut your mouth Seamus, you flubbering idiot!" shouted Romeo, wriggling under Asilia.

Asilia then took the dagger in her hand and jabbed it into the ground, pinning Romeo by his clothing like Seamus. Romeo squealed as her dagger came down.

"Thank you," Asilia said before getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Romeo yelled.

"To find my family, that's where," Asilia stubbornly replied.

Romeo pulled at the dagger pinning him to the ground. Eventually, the soft ground gave way, allowing him to pull the dagger out of the ground. In an instant he was up and pointing the dagger at Asilia. "You're going nowhere," he threatened.

Asilia took a deep breath and turned around to face him. She didn't know if she could hold out another fight. The minor skirmish prior had left Asilia's head once again pounding. "Take me where I need to go," she said.

Seamus scoffed from his spot still stuck to the tree, "You think he's going to help you?"

"I sure as hell am not," sneered Romeo, "Now, come with us and face the consequences,"

"I just overpowered you in a manner of seconds," stated Asilia, "What do you think is going to happen now?"

Frustrated, Romeo growled before lunging at Asilia with her dagger. Asilia dodged out of the way. Romeo jabbed again, but Asilia ducked again. The same pattern continued. Romeo would strike, and Asilia would sidestep or dodge. She was quick enough to simply evade, and she hoped that Romeo would exhaust himself enough so that Asilia wouldn't have to put in much effort when defeating him. Asilia didn't have enough time to pull her sword, and even then, she knew it would be useless in the close combat. Evading meant that Asilia had to focus extra hard on Romeo's actions. Her focus on Romeo meant that she couldn't pay much attention to Seamus, trusting that her dagger in the tree would hold him back for now. However, her faith became misplaced as she heard his cry of relief from finally getting free. Asilia turned her head slightly to see Seamus approaching them with her dagger in his hand. That split second Asilia had spent seeing Seamus approach then was all Romeo needed to get a hit in. Asilia had barely missed something more serious, however, Romeo was able to get a cut right underneath her already existing arm wound. Asilia hissed in pain.

She kicked Romeo hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back. From behind, Seamus wrapped his arms around her torso while holding her dagger to her throat. Asilia groaned as she tried to break free. Seamus laughed as though he had just won. Asilia let out a yell as she slammed her foot on top of his own. Seamus cried out, loosening his grip on Asilia just enough for her to force her way out. However, Seamus quickly recovered, and Romeo was already attacking again. The past few days had been exhausting on Asilia, and she found herself quickly fading. She noticed her reactions becoming slower and her moves sloppier. The two men noticed as well. They fought harder and faster.

Asilia decided to take a risk and attempt to disarm Seamus, for he seemed the less skilled of the two. However, Romeo was quick to act. He rammed into Asilia, pinning her to a nearby tree. Asilia grunted in pain as she felt one of her ribs give way. A hard punch to the face was all Romeo needed to weaken Asilia. After the hit, Asilia felt black spots crowd her vision once again. Her mouth tasted blood from what Asilia could only assume to be a split lip.

Asilia slumped against the tree, breathing deeply, signifying her resignation. Romeo broke into a wide grin, knowing that Asilia would fight no more. He grabbed Asilia by the shoulder and roughly threw her to the ground. Asilia groaned as she clutched her ribs and her head spun. Seamus made quick work to force her hands behind her back and tie them tightly. Romeo tied a piece of cloth around her mouth to function as a gag, then one of them placed a sack over her head. Asilia felt her eyes water as one of the men tightly grabbed Asilia on her arm by her injuries. He jerked her upright into a standing position, then led her through the forest into what Asilia assumed to be the cave, considering the temperature became significantly cooler and damper. He then forced her to her knees.

"'Ey boss, caught something," Romeo called out.

"I helped," pouted Seamus.

"Oh shut it you big baby," complained Romeo.

"What did you find this time Romeo? Another terrified villager? A lost merchant?" said another voice. Asilia recognized the voice instantly. Sir Bedivere was someone Asilia never forgot.

Romeo huffed at Bedivere's questions, "This one here actually raises concern,"

"How so?" inquired Bedivere.

"She took us out in mere seconds!" exclaimed Seamus, "I had never seen anything like it!"

"Shut it, Seamus," said Romeo, obviously embarrassed, "She did not take us out in a few seconds. Either way, we took her down in the end,"

Bedivere chuckled, "Whatever you say, Romeo. Let's see her,"

Romeo was about to lift the sack, however, someone else joined the party.

"What's going on here?" asked the other voice. Goosefat. Asilia smiled underneath her bag, happy that he had escaped the Black Legs.

"Romeo found someone trying to sneak in. Apparently, someone with significant skill," answered Bedivere.

"Let me guess," said Goosefat, "and Romeo is slightly embarrassed that whoever this person is beat him,"

"Hey!" cried out Romeo.

"You are very much correct," said Bedivere.

"Very well Romeo," said Goosefat, "let's see who this person is,"

Romeo pulled the sack off her head. Asilia looked up and quickly made eye contact with Goosefat. Both him and Bedivere gave audible gasps. Romeo and Seamus were evidently confused.

Goosefat quickly rushed to Asilia's side and undid her gag. Asilia let out a deep breath for having the cloth removed.

"Asi?" Goosefat quietly asked as he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Asilia smiled. "Nice to see you, Uncle William," she replied hoarsely.

"We were so worried," Goosefat then pulled her into a hug- well, a sort-of hug considering Asilia's arms were still tied behind her. However, when Asilia grimaced at the slight pain of the movement, he pulled back, his face painted with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Asilia thought for a moment before responding. "I don't know," she responded.

Goosefat nodded in understanding. "Physically?"

"Exhausted. Bleeding. A broken rib, I think. My head won't stop spinning," Asilia stated.

"You sure look the part," Goosefat commented.

Asilia softly laughed but quickly stopped from pain. Goosefat was quick to notice.

"Let's get you to the infirmary,"

"It's good to see you, Princess," Bedivere stepped forward and nodded his head in greeting, "it's been quite some time since we've seen you in these parts of the woods,"

"It's comforting to see you Bedivere," Asilia smiled at the elderly man, "However I would greatly appreciate being released from these bonds," she said.

"Of course," Bedivere said, "Romeo, cut her bonds. Seamus, you are dismissed,"

After Seamus left, Romeo was quick to ask the burning question, "What in the bloody hell is going on?!"

"I'll tell you after you cut her bonds," Bedivere said.

Reluctantly, Romeo cut the ropes that held her wrists. Asilia rubbed her wrists, sore from rubbing against the harsh rope.

"Romeo, you are standing in the presence of Princess Asilia Pendragon, King Uther Pendragon's firstborn," Bedivere proclaimed.

"You're telling me that I just beat up royalty!" exclaimed Romeo.

"You did this to her?" asked Goosefat.

"No… not all of it at least,"

"He was doing his job," Asilia defended Romeo, "He's a strong fighter, you should be proud,"

"Very well," said Bedivere, "You are dismissed, Romeo,"

Romeo obediently left the area, but not before giving Asilia an apologetic smile, "I'll clean your daggers for you," he offered. Asilia gave a small smile in return.

"Now," said Goosefat, "Let's get you fixed up,"

"Princess, Goosefat," Bedivere said, "I shall leave you too, but I will check up on you later Princess,"

"Please, just Lia is fine. That's what everyone else says," corrected Asilia.

"Very well Lia," Bedivere smiled then briskly walked away in the direction Romeo had. Asilia hoped Romeo wouldn't get reprimanded. After all, he had just been doing his job.

"Come on now, let's make our way to the infirmary," Goosefat grabbed Asilia's arms and helped her up. Her arm burned. Asilia stumbled a bit as her world spun. A few black spots appeared.

"Easy there," Goosefat said as he helped Asilia steady herself, "I see someone got hit in the head,"

"More times than I can count," scoffed Asilia.

"Oh, that's reassuring," Goosefat sarcastically stated.

The two began making their way through the cave. However, a pressing thought forced Asilia to stop in her tracks.

"Asi, what is it?" asked Goosefat.

"My friends. I sent them here. Did they get here alright?" she asked worriedly.

"All of them arrived here yesterday afternoon. There safe. Currently, I assume most of them are still sleeping in their chambers at the back of the cave,"

"They're alright?" Asilia asked.

"Everyone is safe," reassured Goosefat, "Everyone is worried sick about you. No one knew what had happened,"

"And my brother? Do any of you know what had happened? Anything at all?" Asilia was worried. If her brother wasn't with Bedivere and his troop, then Asilia had no idea what had happened to him.

"Safe," stated Goosefat, "We broke him free during his execution. He arrived here yesterday morning. He left the same day on a quest with the Mage and Bedivere. Bedivere is leaving to pick them up later today,"

"You swear?"

"On my life."

Asilia felt an immense sense of relief upon learning that her brother was at least with people she trusted. "Thank god he's alright," she sighed.

"When we first got word about the sword, Bedivere was quick to come up with a plan to get him out." Goosefat explained, "Now let's get you to the infirmary, otherwise you won't be alright."

The two made their way over to a room that Asilia assumed to be the infirmary. There were a few beds, and a large table and multiple shelves, all stocked with herbs, cloth, and salves. A man and a woman were working inside. In the middle, lay a small fireplace.

"Raven, Kane, this is Asilia," Goosefat introduced her.

The three nodded at each other in greetings.

"They are our healers here in the compound," added Goosefat, "they'll take care of you."

"You don't seem to be in the best shape," commented Raven as she gave Asilia a once-over.

"I am exhausted," admitted Asilia.

"We'll fix her up," Kane told Goosefat.

Goosefat gave Asilia a pat on her shoulder. "I'll leave you here. Eat, rest, heal, everything will be taken care of," he assured her.

"Thank you. These past few days have been… a whirlwind," Asilia said.

Goosefat gave her a gentle hug, being mindful of her arm and ribs, then left them.

"Come," beckoned Raven, "have a seat on the bed,"

Asilia complied and let them do their work. Kane turned away as Raven helped Asilia take off her long tunic and slip, and tightly bandaged her chest. Then, Asilia was clothed in a soft sleeveless gown, and her leggings were replaced with loose pants. Her sword and bow were placed in a neat pile on the floor by the bed. Kane approached with a strong-smelling ointment and applied it to her arm after cleaning it. Her arm too was bandaged.

"How are you feeling?" asked Raven as she prepared a medicine from the various herbs at the work station, while Kane started a fire in the pit in the center of the room.

"Tired, hungry," Asilia answered being honest, "and my head won't stop throbbing,"

"We'll get you some food, and rest soon," said Kane, "and we'll see what we can do for your head. How many times do you think you got hit?"

Asilia tried to think about it, "Three? Four times?"

"You've had a rough few days, haven't you?" asked Kane.

Asilia thought about the past few days, "I suppose."

"Here," Raven handed Asilia a plate of simple bread and a piece of dried meat, "this not much, but it will do for now,"

"Thank you," Asilia smiled up Raven. She was tired. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. She was quiet as she slowly ate her food, mindful to not scarf it down.

"When you finish, drink this," Kane handed her a strong-smelling medicine, "It will help you sleep,"

Asilia thanked him. When she had finished her meal, she drank the liquid. She felt its effects take hold quickly.

"Let's get you to bed so that you can rest," Raven suggested. She gave Asilia a thick sweater to pull over the sleeveless gown, then pulled back the covers to allow Asilia to climb in. Asilia's eyelids felt heavy as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Thank you," Asilia mumbled as the sleeping draught took hold.

"You're welcome," Kane applied. Then one of them pulled the curtains over the small window shut, and the room became enveloped in darkness apart from the lull of the small fire. The two left the room, leaving Asilia alone to rest.

Asilia took a deep breath as all the anxiety of the day was released out of her. The crackle of the fire was soothing, and under the covers, Asilia found it easy to find comfort.

In minutes, she was asleep.

She was asleep and unaware of the challenges that lay ahead.


End file.
